Blood Ties
by Full Destiny
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO DE ENCHANTED. Ao contrário do que os Volturi imaginavam, os verdadeiros Lobisomens não estão tão extintos assim.
1. Visions

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem, apenas a fanfiction. Deixo os créditos para S. Meyer, excluindo os meus OCs.

* * *

_When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end._

**_(Twilight, S. Meyer)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter I – Visions

Forks preparava-se para dormir, nem ao menos suspeitando que duas famílias de vampiros rondassem suas casas. Incontáveis anos haviam se passado desde que a jovem Isabella Swan havia se tornado a mulher do estranho Edward Cullen e partido precocemente da casa do pai. Dos únicos que ainda se lembravam que um dia aquelas pessoas misteriosas fizeram parte de suas vidas, poucos ousavam comentar a chegada dos Agate e dos imutáveis Cullen. É claro que não deixavam de fofocar sobre a beleza dos novos moradores, invejarem o poder aquisitivo que esbanjavam possuir e a felicidade estampada em cada rosto pálido.

Por outro lado, aquelas famílias sentiam-se muito felizes por finalmente retornar ao seu local de origem – para dois casais em particular – do início da parte perfeita de suas imortalidades. Principalmente, porque, para ambos aqueles casais, havia sido aquele local que seus herdeiros sanguíneos ganharam a vida.

E era, naquela casa azul e de portas brancas, que o cheiro delicioso da comida caseira de Annabelle Agate brincava pelo ar. As risadas poderiam ser audíveis a quilômetros e as conversas fluídas emendavam aqui e ali com as outras. Os anos que haviam passado mal eram notados, a não ser pelo crescimento avançado que os três meio-vampiros das duas famílias, carregavam em seus corpos eternamente jovens.

"Jacob está chegando," alguém anunciou. Annabelle recebeu aquela informação naturalmente; havia escutado aquilo nas últimas três semanas desde que Renesmee viera passar uns dias em sua casa. Bella e Edward, naquela hora, deviam estar em um avião sobrevoando as belas praias do Brasil.

"Escondam a comida," Louis disse com aquele tom irônico que nunca sumia de sua voz. Seu cabelo louro descia liso em volta do rosto, no estilo em que definira como 'surfista'. Mime, ao seu lado, enfiou com força o cotovelo em suas costelas. "Ai!"

"Cala a boca. Da última vez que resolveu enfrentar um lobisomem, quase perdeu a cabeça," lembrou-lhe a irmã. Seu rosto, mesmo com a expressão feia de desaprovação tão facilmente identificável, era lindo. A mesma beleza que pousava na face preocupada de sua mãe.

"Vá recebê-lo, Renesmee. Ele está quase pululando no lugar," Marcus disse em sua voz entediada. Seus olhos focavam-se no homem alto e de pele morena do lado de fora da janela. Em suas mãos, ele notou, havia um embrulho pequeno.

Ouviu-se passos apressados no andar de cima, e logo a filha de Bella passou como um flash pelos Agate. Nenhum deles interrompeu o que faziam. A garota abriu a porta com dificuldade, indagando mentalmente o que trazia Jacob tão tarde.

"Olá," ela conseguiu suspirar. Jacob era tão maravilhosamente lindo que seu coração pulava como louco contra sua caixa torácica. Ficou feliz ao perceber que ele mal notava isso. "Pensei que Billy houvesse proibido que saísse da reserva depois das nove."

Jacob sorriu aquele seu usual sorriso. Seus dentes brancos, em contraste com a pele, pareciam a Renesmee como marfim.

"Ele não sabe," admitiu. Marcus ergueu sua sobrancelha para o lobisomem. Jacob entendeu o recado. "Só vim entregar esse presente. Espero que goste."

Nessie pegou com as mãos tremulas o pequeno embrulho que garoto lhe entregou. Com uma puxada, o papel de embrulho cedeu a sua força e expôs o pequeno lobo preto entalhado em madeira. Era minimamente detalhado, lembrou-a da pulseira que sua mãe carregava todos os dias no pulso, ao lado do coração de diamante.

"É lindo!" ela confessou. O rapaz ficou ainda mais grato com o tom verdadeiro na voz da garota. "Gostaria de entrar?"

Jacob, mesmo sendo instigado por cada célula de seu corpo a aceitar, recusou o pedido. Disse a meia-vampira que deveria retornar a reserva, ou talvez o velho Billy (já de cabelos brancos) terminasse de perder a sanidade. Renesmee sentiu a tristeza da voz do namorado, mas não deixou de dar-lhe um selinho de despedida e permitir que ele se fosse. Ao final das contas, imortalidade tinha seus preços.

"Então, por hoje, teremos uma refeição farta," Louis comemorou, pondo-se de pé e caminhando até a bancada cheia frutas; era a única divisória que delineava os limites da cozinha. Pegou uma maça vermelha como sangue, poliu-a com a manga da camiseta verde que vestia, e deu-lhe a primeira mordida. No instante seguinte, uma almofada, que usualmente era deixada no sofá branco ao lado da lareira, quase atingiu sua cabeça. Ela passou por ele como um raio, chocando-se com um dos armários da cozinha e caindo ao lado de Annabelle. "Daria, por favor, para vocês duas pararem de tentar me acertar?"

Renesmee bufou, sentando ao lado da prima de consideração.

"Elas parariam, Louis, se _você_ parasse de fazer comentários maldosos todas as vezes que Jacob e Seth vêm visitá-las," Annabelle repudiou o filho, terminando de levar a última panela para a mesa de jantar da sala. Marcus ajudou, distribuindo os talheres ao lado dos três pratos pousados na mesa. A vampira lembrou-se do choque em que recebera a notícia que sua filha tão amada havia sido imprintada por um lobisomem. Mas agora a idéia não lhe causava tanta repugnância.

Claro que Marcus não estava tão conformado assim. Em sua mente, shapeshifters eram quase tão piores quanto os lobisomens reais; ainda tinha na mente a imagem da lobisomem Maia e os relatos que ela lhe havia contado sobre como matava vampiros. Porém, preferia que Mime visse Seth debaixo de seus olhos do que escondida e correndo perigo.

O som alto da televisão anunciou que Gilly já estava em casa.

"Olá, mamãe," o pequeno vampiro de mais de oitocentos anos cantarolou, beijando o rosto da mulher, que agora considerava como sua mãe, e voltando-se para Marcus. "Alice pediu que lhe entregasse isso."

O pequeno envelope azul com o desenho do brasão dos Cullen ¹ pousou suavemente nas mãos do vampiro mais velho, que observou o outro correr até o sofá de frente a TV e ocupar-se em perder seu tempo com um dos desenhos do Cartoon Network. Quando voltou seu olhar para o envelope, sentiu um mau agouro. O que diabos a Cullen vidente queria?

Olhou de esgoela para a mulher; ela matinha os olhos desfocados, típico dos momentos de visões. Ao contrário de Alice Cullen, Annabelle podia vislumbrar o passado, assim como raramente também captava visões do presente. Marcus lembrava-se da primeira vez que aquilo acontecera com ela; fora tão horrível como na clareira, mas daquela vez, não envolvia sua antiga esposa. Assim, ficou-se explicado o porque de Annabelle ter visto o que acontecera com Didyme, assim como acabaram por excluir a hipótese da reencarnação.

O poder da matriarca dos Agate já era latente quando humana. Agora, conseguia ser muitíssimas vezes útil.

"Não vejo nada," Annabelle falou, encostando-se na bancada das frutas, observando os filhos e Renesmee comerem o que havia preparado. Suas mãos alisavam o vestido salmão que esculpia seu corpo marmóreo. "Só consigo ver quando Alice escreveu a carta – parada em seu quarto, enquanto conversava com Jasper – e quando recebeu a visão do que a carta contém."

Marcus rasgou uma das pontas do envelope, expondo o papel branco manchado com inúmeras palavras. Desamassou-o e ergueu na altura dos olhos. No minuto seguinte, sentiu seu corpo ser quase eletrocutado. Não podia ser verdade.

Annabelle era perfeitamente sintonizada com seu marido. No segundo seguinte em que ele havia lido a carta, conseguiu – pelos olhos dele – entender o conteúdo impresso pela caneta tinteiro de Alice. Demetri finalmente preocupava-se em encontrá-los. Por quê?

"Aro..." Ela sussurrou. Gilly já estava ao seu lado no momento em que Marcus virava-se para encarar os filhos. Era isso então. Aro o queria de volta. E o que ele faria se descobrisse, depois de mais de vinte anos em que Marcus havia fugido da Itália, que o antigo Volturi estava casado mais uma vez (e sua mulher era a cópia exata de sua falecida irmã) e que possuía dois filhos?

"Iremos ficar." O olhar de Marcus passou pelos dois filhos. Teriam alguma chance se permanecessem juntos aos Cullen. Do contrário, seriam facilmente levados até Volterra, e apenas Deus sabia o que os aguardariam lá.

Mime e Louis não compreendiam o que estava acontecendo, mas não elevaram suas perguntas a voz alta. Mantiveram-se calados, escutando quaisquer novas informações que lhes explicariam alguma coisa.

"Não há porque fugirmos, Anna," Marcus adicionou, vendo o rosto assustado de sua mulher. "Você sabia, tanto quanto eu, que um dia viria a acontecer. Irá ser pior se tentarmos fugir; Demetri tem suas habilidades."

Annabelle assentiu. Marcus tinha razão. Sempre tinha.

* * *

_1: Eu sei que os Cullen só usam o brasão no filme, mas achei-o tão bonito! Espero que não se importem com isso._

**Sneak Peek:**

_Louis e Mime Agate sabiam como ninguém que nunca lhes era saudável interrogar os pais. Não importava quem diabos eram Aro e Demetri ou o que poderia acontecer, nunca nada os havia ferido, e não seria agora que seu pai e mãe permitiriam. Preocuparam-se em esquecer aquele acontecimento e voltaram suas mentes para o dia seguinte. O primeiro dia de aula em um colégio com humanos._**  
**


	2. Forks High School

Chapter II – Forks High School

Louis e Mime Agate sabiam como ninguém que nunca lhes era saudável interrogar os pais. Não importava quem diabos eram Aro e Demetri ou o que poderia acontecer, nunca nada os havia ferido, e não seria agora que seu pai e mãe permitiriam. Preocuparam-se em esquecer aquele acontecimento e voltaram suas mentes para o dia seguinte. O primeiro dia de aula em um colégio com humanos.

Não que tivessem medo, mas uma ansiedade estranha brincava na barriga dos gêmeos. Haviam preparado até mesmo o material escolar novíssimo em folha que a mãe lhes comprara e as roupas de grife que ganharam da tia Alice (já que a família Agate agora era outra extensão dos Cullen, assim como os Denali).

Tudo estava preparado. Tudo estava perfeito.

Gilly estudaria no pequeno colégio para crianças de sua idade. Dos três, era o único que mal se importava com tal lembrança. Misturar-se com humanos era o que mais fazia de melhor. É claro que teria de suprimir sua inteligência, mas Annabelle sabia que dariam a ele o título do garoto mais inteligente que já havia passado por aquela escola.

O relógio marcava quase dez e meia quando os meio-vampiros, os únicos que podiam dormir, foram deitar-se. Era a única diferença que odiavam ter dos pais, terem de gastar um tempo precioso vagando pelos sonhos.

E a noite correu. Onze, doze, cinco da manhã. Quando o dia seguinte recebia os primeiros raios solares, os despertadores chatos tocaram. O primeiro fora o de Mime que sempre marcava dez minutos adiantados. Seguido cinco minutos mais tarde, o de Renesmee e, finalmente, o de Louis.

A cacofonia no andar superior misturou-se com o cheiro delicioso de ovos mexidos e bacon que Annabelle preparava. Marcus estendia-se em seu divã, lendo o jornal novíssimo que buscara mais cedo na padaria, junto à pratzels ainda quentinhos. Ele sentia-se estranhamente normal; sua família poderia passar-se por uma americana comum.

"Louis ainda está no banho," Marcus avisou Annabelle, que seguia para o andar de cima para apressar os filhos e a sobrinha. Ela sorriu para o marido, desaparecendo pela sala. No instante seguinte, Gilly apareceu em seu lugar. "Hoje vai chover."

Gilly sorriu em resposta. É claro que iria chover.

"Mamãe disse que você conseguiu uma vaga de professor de Estudos Sociais," o pequeno vampiro comentou, largando-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar. Marcus abaixou o jornal para poder encará-lo. Assentiu com a cabeça e arrumou no lugar os óculos de grau de mentira. "Como se precisasse disso..."

"É uma forma de fazer com que não reparem nos meus olhos. Não quero que algum aluno observador perceba a mudança de cores." O semblante de Marcus estava calmo, até mesmo sereno. O cabelo cor de nanquim estava mais aparado e usava jeans escura, combinando com a camisa azul-marinha. Gilly lançou um olhar gozador para o tênis Nike do pai de consideração. Nunca sonhara em vê-lo assim um dia.

"Mamãe muda as pessoas," resmungou baixinho para que Marcus não o escutasse. Sua voz foi abafada com uma reclamação alta vinda do andar superior. "Começou cedo hoje."

Marcus revirou os olhos e deixou de lado o jornal. Pôs-se de pé, subindo em sua velocidade de vampiro a escadaria. Annabelle estava parada de frente a primeira porta do corredor, batendo freneticamente. Mime não atendia.

"Mime, vocês só tem..." A meia-vampira de cabelos escuros e lisos destrancou a fechadura e puxou a mãe para dentro. Marcus respirou fundo e passou para a segunda porta, mas, a sua direita.

"Dez minutos, Louis," falou, não elevando a voz a um grito, mas suficientemente alto para que o filho escutasse. Louis respondeu alguma coisa, mas o vampiro não parou para escutar. Passou para a porta mais a frente da de Mime. Felizmente Renesmee já estava pronta. "Às vezes eu queria que eles fossem igual a você."

Renesmee sorriu um sorriso gentil para o tio, que voltou para a entrada do quarto de Mime. Tinha apenas quatro anos a mais que os primos, mas ainda assim, conseguia ser mais pontual. Escutou as primeiras reclamações da tia Annabelle.

"Não me importo se a blusa não tem exatamente a mesma droga de cor que a bota, Mime. Vista logo isso e desça. Agora!" Então Annabelle saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com um pouco de força demais. Seu rosto estaria vermelho se ainda fosse humana. "Tenho sorte de não ter chego aos trinta anos. Tenho certeza que estaria de cabelos brancos."

Marcus passou um dos braços em volta da mulher, guiando-a para o andar de baixo. Tia Annabelle era uma mulher paciente, Renesmee lembrou, mas Mime tirava qualquer um do sério.

Faltavam poucos minutos quando todos finalmente entraram no conversível azul-elétrico de Louis. Mime terminava de prender o cabelo cheio de gel em um rabo de cavalo, alegando saber que estaria como um leão quando chegasse à escola. Louis resmungou um "Você já é" e Annabelle viu seus filhos sumirem pela estrada discutindo aos berros. Teve pena de Renesmee.

"Depois de hoje, ela vai desejar ter ganhado um carro do pai," Annabelle riu para o marido, desamassando um amassado inexistente na camisa dele. "Tomara que não surtem quando descobrirem que você é o professor."

Marcus riu também. Já podia imaginar as expressões de Mime e Louis. Principalmente de Louis. "Que filhos geniosos fomos arrumar."

"Eu queria saber o que Bella e Edward fizeram a Nessie para aquela menina ser como é. E tenho certeza que não foi falta de mimar."

"Você estourou a cota de mimar por mais de mil anos, Anna," Marcus disse, fechando a porta de seu Chrysler preto. Abaixou o vidro elétrico e beijou demoradamente a mulher. "Tenha um bom dia, meu amor."

"Você também, querido," Annabelle respondeu, dando um passo para trás para que o carro do marido ganhasse vida e deixasse a garagem subterrânea. Observou-o sumir assim como seus filhos.

Gilly pigarreou.

"Ah, claro. Vem, vou te levar, docinho."

O New Beetle amarelo ovo os esperava. Annabelle não se importava com a velocidade que seus carros iam – mesmo que amasse correr – por isso, pedira ao marido um carro simples e nada chamativo. Quando recebera aquele quase-Fusca, levou um susto. Mas o carro tinha seu charme. Era isso que costumava dizer. "Para a pequena e chuvosa Forks!"

xxx

Mime lançou um olhar pela escola. Era passável. Louis desligou o 'possante azul', ou fosse qual o nome que seu irmão havia dado para aquele carro. Renesmee sorriu ao perceber que os primos haviam se calado. Graças a Deus. Muitos alunos lançavam olhares estranhos para os três meio-vampiros (mesmo que não fizessem nem idéia de que era esse adjetivo que denominava os gêmeos Agate e a jovem Cullen) enquanto passavam, abobalhados.

"Bom, então que a tortura comece." Fora Louis. Claro.

Mime revirou os olhos e empurrou a porta para o lado. Quando pôs os pés para fora, um carro idêntico ao de seu pai cruzou duas fileiras de carros mais à frente e estacionou em uma das vagas reservadas aos professores. Louis lançou a irmã um olhar indagador, e rapidamente ela fez com que seu dom viesse a toda. Com os olhos fechados, ela sentiu a presença de cada ser humano em um raio de um quilometro. Quando tocou com a mente a aura do dono do Chrysler, descobriu a quem pertencia. "Papai."

Louis fechou sua expressão. Porque não desconfiara disso? É claro que Marcus Cornelius Agate daria um jeito de espionar como os filhos andavam. O meio-vampiro sentiu um ódio horrível subir pela garganta, parecido com a sensação de sede.

"_My my, porque isso não me surpreende_?" ele falou, imitando Marcus. Mime suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que notava o irmão usando a mesma expressão boba que o pai de vez em quando soltava. "Ok, o que temos de fazer primeiro?"

Renesmee deu alguns passos, se juntado aos primos que começavam a caminhar em direção a escola. "Ir a Secretária, pegar nossos horários e nos informar."

Mime assentiu com um sorriso meigo nos lábios, ajeitando o rabo de cavalo. Dos três, ela era a mais baixa. Seu corpo era delicado como a de uma bailarina. Mas, diferente do que se podia imaginar, ela possuía seios fartos e um quadril largo. Nessie muitas vezes invejara essa parte de Mime, que havia herdade essas qualidades de sua Tia Annabelle. Louis também era deslumbrante; seu corpo atlético e musculoso lembrava o de Emmett. Até mesmo a altura, que beirava os um metro e oitenta. Mas os gêmeos não se pareciam muito, excluindo a pele alva e algumas das feições em seus rostos (que eram a mistura dos de Marcus e Annabelle, proporcionalmente). Enquanto Mime esbanjava fios de um perfeito tom de nanquim e olhos cor de prata líquida, Louis era louro e íris como esmeraldas brilhantes. Nessie sentia-se como um patinho feio ao lado deles (mesmo que uma sensação mentirosa). É claro que era linda; um anjo ruivo. Agora cultivava seus cachos longos, beirando o meio de suas costas. Os olhos iguais aos que um dia sua mãe carregara. Não tinha a fronte de seu tronco inflado como o da prima, e seu quadril era mais esguio. Isso a dava um ar de boneca, um sentimento sutil de inocência.

Mas ela nunca havia reparado isso em si. E Mime nunca teria essa qualidade.

Uma mulher bonita beirando a idade que Bella deveria ter, os atendeu. Não encarava os novatos feiamente, era uma boa profissional. Entregou a eles seus horários, que coincidentemente, não havia um horário sequer que possuíssem juntos. Renesmee achou essa observação estranha, Forks High School era tão pequena...

Quando puseram os pés para fora da secretaria, um sinal alto e que fez os tímpanos dos três arder, soou. Louis pôs-se a andar rápido para sua respectiva sala. Rápido demais.

"Devagar," Mime xingou baixinho. Louis diminui a velocidade.

* * *

**Teyas:** Mwahahaha. Será?

**Liligi:** Own, Lily *-* Que linda, está a ler minha humilde fanfic! Fiquei mega feliz ao descobrir que já chegou ao Blood Ties. Bom, brigadinha e continue lendo.

**Sneak Peek:**

_Andava ainda rápido (mas em uma velocidade que facilmente um humano acompanharia), quando esbarrou em uma garota baixa de cabelos lisos e compridos como os de sua irmã, presos em uma trança bem feita. Com a trombada, ela foi jogada para trás, caindo com o traseiro no chão._


	3. Mellanie Sullivan

Chapter III – Mellanie Sullivan

Louis resmungava em sua mente sobre o quanto não gostava de ser irmão de Mime Agate. Chegou ao final a uma lista de trinta coisas que ela fazia/tinha que o irritava. Mas sabia que talvez encontrasse mais umas cem se procurasse melhor.

Checou pela décima vez a droga de folha de horários. Onde era a merda de sala de Estudos Sociais, com o professor Agate?

Como o mundo o amava. Primeira aula no segundo ano do colegial e já teria de ver a cara de seu pai. Quem poderia ter uma sorte melhor do que essa?

Andava ainda rápido (mas em uma velocidade que facilmente um humano acompanharia), quando esbarrou em uma garota baixa de cabelos lisos e compridos como os de sua irmã, presos em uma trança bem feita. Com a trombada, ela foi jogada para trás, caindo com o traseiro no chão.

_Mais alguma coisa, meu deus?_ Ele pensou.

"Precisa de ajuda?" perguntou, estendendo sua mão grande para que a ajudasse a se levantar. Malditos humanos frágeis. Ela não tinha um bom senso de moda (não que Louis também tivesse, mas ele sabia que não era legal usar um macacão jeans com uma blusinha rosa na escola), um jeito puritano de se vestir. "Você está bem?"

A garota o olhou. Ele era divino. Ela quis se chutar no momento seguinte. O que podia estar pensando? Estava na cara que ele devia ser um típico garoto que gostava de brincar com meninas frágeis. Não podia começar a gostar dele. Tarde demais. Ele era divino, repetiu mentalmente. Aceitou a ajuda, segurando na mão quente – tão quente que ele poderia estar com febre. Mas é claro que ele não estava, ela pensou.

"Desculpe por isso," ele disse, pegando as coisas dela que haviam se espalhado pelo chão. Alguns outros alunos passavam, mas não paravam para ajudar; preocupavam-se apenas em desviar dos obstáculos. Quando terminou, mais uma vez ergueu a mão à frente. "Sou Louis."

A menina de olhos azuis e cabelos cor de mogno, sorriu-lhe. Duas covinhas apareceram no meio de suas bochechas rosadas pelo rubor. "Mel," começou, segurando a mão de Louis. "Mel Sullivan."

Louis também sorriu em resposta, colocando os óculos escuros que escureciam sua visão na gola de sua camiseta de uma banda de rock da moda. O coração da garota bateu forte. Frenético. O garoto sentiu-se vitorioso por poder deslumbrar aquela desconhecida tão facilmente. "Mel é apelido de que?"

"Mellanie."

"Bom," disse simples assim. Voltou a ajoelhar-se no chão para pegar suas coisas, botando os olhos de novo no horário. "Mel, poderia dizer-me onde é a sala do Professor Agate?"

"É seu dia de sorte. Também é minha aula," ela respondeu, pondo-se a andar. Caminharem até a porta com um número dez grande desenhado. Louis rezou para que seu pai estivesse de bom humor, do contrário, receberia uma detenção. Detenção do pai. Constrangedor. Mellanie bateu na porta, e a voz conhecida tão bem pelo meio-vampiro permitiu suas entradas. "Desculpe, Sr. Agate. Eu derrubei minhas coisas e Louis me ajudou."

Marcus arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

"Foi o que ela disse, _pai_," respondeu, procurando com os olhos um lugar para sentar-se. Havia duas carteiras no funda da sala, uma ao lado da outra, vazias.

"Primeiro, Srta. Sullivan, ficaria muito grato se apresentasse para a sala. O mesmo se deve ao Sr. Agate," Marcus disse. A mesura com que se referiu a Louis o incomodou. Urgh! Ser chamado pelo pai de 'senhor' não era legal. Mel olhou estranhamente para Louis, mas assentiu ao professor.

Não fora tão difícil assim falar sobre algumas coisas com tantas pessoas o olhando. Louis já estava acostumado com atenção. Por outro lado, Mellanie gaguejara e mal olhava para seus novos colegas de classe. O meio-vampiro guardou grande parte do que a menina dissera; ela vinha de Iowa, costumava morar em uma fazenda (por isso a roupa de 'eu-sou-virgem', pensou) e morava com a mãe, duas irmãs mais novas e o irmão um ano mais velho. Ah! E completava aniversário no dia das bruxas. Isso era legal, pelo menos ela tinha coragem de não omitir esse detalhe sórdido.

A aula de Marcus devia ter sido a melhor aula que qualquer outro aluno daquela sala jamais tivera. Porém, não foi para Louis. Seu pai lançava-lhe perguntas difíceis, gostava de mantê-lo participativo e de receber respostas lógicas e perfeitas. Louis havia sim respondido todas certas, era mais velho do que dois daqueles alunos juntos. Mas aquilo incomodara. Muito.

Quando o sinal bateu, encerrando a aula, o meio-vampiro esperou que a maioria saísse, fingindo procurar algo em seu caderno. Percebeu que seu pai se aproximava.

"Hey, pai," Louis o cumprimentou. Marcus sorriu. "Parabéns pela aula. Aposto que esses alunos nunca absorveram tanta informação na vida."

"Só espero que eles a retenham," o pai suspirou, notando que Mellanie ainda estava na sala. Não podia conversar normalmente. "Mime pegou o dinheiro do almoço com sua mãe. Fez o mesmo?"

Não, Louis lembrou. Chacoalhou a cabeça, jogando a mochila nas costas.

Marcus caminhou de volta a sua mesa, abriu uma carteira de couro de avestruz e sacou algumas notas de valor alto. Deu ao filho com um sorriso pequeno.

"Parece que terei almoço pelo resto do colegial," Louis riu. "Brigada, pai. Parabéns de novo, pela aula."

E com isso, saiu da sala. Um minuto depois, sentiu alguém ao seu lado.

"Porque não disse que era filho do professor?" Louis arqueou a sobrancelha, assim como o pai. Mellanie bufou. "Você parece ele."

O meio-vampiro olhou-a de esgoela. Nunca haviam dito isso.

"Precisava dizer que era?"

"É legal saber que os amigos são filhos do professor mais legal da escola," Mellanie disse, sorrindo.

"Eu não me lembro de dizer que era seu amigo," pontuou, mas não de um jeito ruim.

"_Eu_ estou dizendo."

* * *

**Teyas:** _Mas será que Mel pode virar uma vampira? Uhmm, será? Um passarinho verde me contou que nem tudo é o que parece. BTW, Caty e Joel em breve aparecerão *-*_

**Sneak Peek:**

_"Caty e Joel," disse Mellanie, gesticulando primeiro para a menina e depois para o garoto. "São meus irmãos."  
Louis forçou um sorriso. Pelo menos pareciam menos puritanos que a irmã. Ele se acomodou ao lado de Mellanie, ficando de fronte para Caty. Joel não estava muito feliz com a adição na mesa._


	4. Tin Man

Chapter IV – Tin Man

Louis varreu com os olhos o refeitório. Renesmee e Mime mantinham-se rodeadas por várias pessoas, risadas eram mais audíveis que as conversas paralelas. Haviam se enturmado, huh. Voltou a olhar ao redor, procurando por alguma mesa vazia. A menos cheia era ocupada por um garoto de jaqueta preta, uma garota razoavelmente bonita e Mellanie. Ele suspirou um 'que seja', e, com a bandeja lotada de comida, caminhou com seus passos flutuantes de vampiro. Muitos olhares queimavam em suas costas.

"Uhm, hey Louis," Mellanie cumprimentou sem jeito assim que Louis chegou mais perto. O garoto da jaqueta preta lançou a garota um olhar estranho, depois se voltou para o recém chegado. A outra menina fez o mesmo. "Este é meu colega de Estudos Sociais e Biologia."

"Hey." Louis adicionou ao final um singelo aceno de cabeça.

"Caty e Joel," disse Mellanie, gesticulando primeiro para a menina e depois para o garoto. "São meus irmãos."

Louis forçou um sorriso. Pelo menos pareciam menos puritanos que a irmã. Ele se acomodou ao lado de Mellanie, ficando de fronte para Caty. Joel não estava muito feliz com a adição na mesa.

"Como sabe que temos Biologia II juntos?" sussurrou, quando Joel havia se levantado para ir ao banheiro. Caty estava prestando atenção no amontoado em que Mime e Renesmee estavam, invejando-as.

Mellanie sorriu. "Minha mãe é a moça da Secretaria," ela rodou o olhar pelo refeitório. "E também, você é um dos poucos em todas as classes avançadas. Com exceção de mim, somente Didyme Agate e Renesmee Cullen estão na mesma. A propósito, Didyme é sua irmã?"

"Gêmea," Louis respondeu de mau humor. Seus pais podiam ter tido apenas um filho. "E Renesmee é minha prima. Costumávamos morar no Alasca antes de virmos para cá."

Caty deu sinais de estar ouvindo a conversa. No instante seguinte, já havia começado a falar: "Alasca? Meu Deus, deve ser muito frio lá. Mas você não parece o tipo que gosta de lugares frios, parece mais um surfista. Mas sem o bronzeado."

Louis forçou um suspiro para dentro. É claro que não parecia bronzeado; seu corpo inteiro era alienígenas, diferente da dos humanos a sua volta. Ele tinha que beber sangue ocasionalmente. Duvidava que qualquer outro naquele salão, além de sua irmã e prima, precisasse. É claro, com exceção ao seu pai, que acabara de adentrar ao salão do almoço.

"Acho que o sol não gosta de mim. Veja o lugar em que vim parar," disse por fim. "Já volto."

Levantou, abandonando sua refeição para trás. Seu pai estava encostado na porta de entrada, deixando que seus olhos passassem de humano para humano. Louis não tinha certeza, mas o pai lembrava-lhe um grande leão observando os turistas de um zoológico.

"Tem sorte de não possuir líquidos em seu corpo. Tenho certeza que sua baba já teria molhado a camisa toda," Louis disse, incapaz de dar um susto em Marcus. Vampiros eram tão sem graça. "O que faz aqui, _papai_?"

"Fui incumbido de cuidar do refeitório essa semana. Se tiver algum problema, pode ir reclamar para o diretor."

Louis revirou os olhos. "O senhor tem um orgulho fácil de ferir, não é?" Marcus preocupou-se em apenas lançar-lhe um olhar hostil. Pior ainda de ter pai vampiro, era ter um pai com mais de dois mil anos. Talvez o Conde Drácula fosse mais gentil. "Ok, sumindo!"

Com os mesmos passos fluídos e espaçados, Louis alcançou sua mesa. Caty já havia desaparecido.

"Bom, parece que o dia não está muito legal para algumas pessoas," o meio-vampiro suspirou, largando-se ao lado de Mellanie uma segunda vez. Ele conseguiu arrancar algumas palavras da garota, mas ela não parecia o tipo que gostava muito de conversar. Então deixou que engolisse o almoço rapidamente, forçando-o goela a baixo. Quando terminou de dar sua última mordida na pizza sem gosto, o sinal tocou. "Eu ainda me pergunto por que diabos eu deixo meus pais me forçarem a vir a essa escola."

"Porque talvez eles sejam seus pais?" Mellanie sugeriu, rindo.

"É, deve ser isso mesmo."

A aula de Biologia foi a usual de sempre, ou pelo menos o que Louis esperava de uma. Fora sobre anatomia celular, algo que já sabia décor. Seu pai não tinha a idade que tinha apenas porque gostava; tudo que Marcus já lera, havia sido passado cuidadosamente para os filhos. Cada conhecimento, cada lembrança. Era mais um contra por ser filho de vampiros.

Uma coisa que mais tarde notaria fora que Mellanie era uma ótima companhia. Ela havia feito par consigo na aula, sentando-se ao lado dele. Contra todas as suas expectativas, ela não sentia algum medo perto dele; era como se sua aparência fosse a mais normal do mundo. Mas ao contrário dela, os outros se mantinham longe, como se temessem pegar algum vírus ruim que Louis portasse. Agiam como idiotas cheios de crendices mais idiotas ainda. Mime e Renesmee pareciam exceções a essa regra. E Louis não entendia por que. Afinal, eram todos da mesma família!

"Você é grande e assustador," Mime disse, enquanto jogava suas coisas para dentro do carro. O teto havia sido novamente recolocado por causa da fina chuvinha que desprendia do céu. "Eu sou bonita e baixinha."

Renesmee riu. "É porque você não gosta deles, Louis. Se desse alguma chance a eles, tenho certeza que cairiam em seus pés. Não se esqueça, ainda somos irresistíveis."

Louis acomodou-se no banco de motorista. "La Push?" As duas meninas sorriram uma para outra. "Foi o que eu imaginei."


	5. I Am Sick

Chapter V – I Am Sick

"Estou saindo. Cuide de Sammy." A voz de Beth Sullivan no andar de baixo, foi ouvida por Mellanie. A menina curvou-se para cima do berço de segunda mão, onde uma pequena criança um pouco mais velha que um ano mordia uma rosquinha de plástico. Seus dentinhos pequenos deixavam marcas fundas no material.

Mellanie sorriu. A pequena estava livre do mal que ela própria carregava. Seria como Joel e Caty; não teriam de passar pela doença que portava em seu sangue. Assim como sua mãe, seu futuro era maldito, encurtado pela mortalidade humana. Porém, teria mais chances de sobreviver o tempo que poderia durar, ao contrário de seus irmãos. Eles eram caçados, mortos e destroçados pelos _sugadores de sangue _italianos.

Sentia inveja de sua prima Maia. Ela, mesmo não fazendo parte da família principal, podia sobreviver à chaga que envelhecia, à ferida que levava à escuridão ou ao inferno. Era imortal como o predador ensandecido que os caçava; era forte, era letal. Mas apenas nas noites de lua cheia, e contra as lendas que contavam sobre eles, não ficavam insanos durante o tempo como monstro.

Eles eram lobisomem. Os verdadeiros.

Estavam fugindo de moradores que haviam descoberto sobre a identidade de Joel, que sem querer, terminara por matar um vampiro nômade, mas levando também a vida de uma mulher. Agora, com um lar novo e seguro, podiam recomeçar suas vidas, esquecer o passado e tentar manter-se vivos.

Uma música conhecida a Mellanie começou a soar, entoando o final que sabia décor. Era uma canção fora de moda, e quem um dia cantara fora uma coreana muito famosa. Do tempo em que Beth Sullivan ainda era uma menina e gostava de desenhos japoneses. Animes. Mas Mellanie gostava daquela. Gostava do som e gostava da letra. Sentiu aquela vontade imensa de cantá-la. Qual mal poderia haver? Estava sozinha, não havia nada que pudesse dar errado. Esperou que a guitarra de Caty finalmente alcançasse as notas da parte que mais a agradava, e começou: _"I remember the days I used to laugh; I used to dance to that song. __And after all this time I have no regrets, you still my number one..."_

BoA Kwon com certeza poderia fazer daquele refrão mais melódico, mas ainda sim, Mellanie o deixara bonitinho. A música no quarto ao lado cessou. A garota perguntou-se o por que. Um segundo depois, ouviu passos rápidos apressados, depois o rosto preocupado de Caty.

"Ah, achei mesmo que era você. Tem sorte de mamãe não estar em casa, surtaria ao saber que andou voltando a cantar," Caty repreendeu-a, lançando um olhar a Sammy que ainda mantinha o brinquedo de plástico entre os lábios finos e infantis. "Não sabemos o que pode acontecer se tiver outro surto, minha irmã."

Mellanie suspirou fundo. Também não sabia se teria forças para agüentar mais uma daquelas sessões horríveis de quimioterapia. E claro, nenhum médico entenderia que o que a afetava era duvido ao sangue de lobisomem em seu corpo que não havia se espalhado, os genes se concentraram no coração da garota, suprimindo os glóbulos vermelhos. Ela tinha câncer de sangue. Leucemia.

Cantar a fazia mal sim. Sanguessugas não sabiam, mas havia raros casos de lobisomens com poderes sobrenaturais. Assim como na raça deles. Mellanie também herdara um, mas se o usasse – e parte dele escorria por sua voz ao cantar – acordava o mal que carregava em seu coração. Era uma doença que nenhum humano comum poderia ter. Porém, a sétima filha de um lobisomem com uma humana nascera com aquela má formação.

Era um número desgraçado. Amaldiçoado.

É claro que não morava com todos os irmãos. Conall Junior, Rudy, Rafe, Louve, Adolfine e os gêmeos Zev e Zeeva, moravam na Romênia, protegidos pelo avô. Todos eles viviam em uma colônia grande e forte, capaz de se protegerem dos Frios. Era como no filme Sangue e Chocolate, mas não se transformavam em um lobo propriamente dito. Viravam os monstros que habitava as lendas humanas.

Mas Mellanie não era um lobisomem. Era humana, como a mãe.

"Eu sei, desculpe. Sinto falta de cantar, é só isso," confessou à irmã que mais gostava. Aproximou do parapeito da janela e debruçou-se ali. Uma lua-cheia começava a brilhar no céu. "Parece que terão uma grande diversão hoje."

Mesmo de costas, Mellanie sabia que Caty sorriu.

"Sim, teremos," concordou, preparando-se para sair. Mas parou um pouco antes de atravessar a porta. "A propósito, Joel proibiu que tornasse a falar com o garoto-vampiro. Não queremos nossa irmã mancomunada com um..."

Caty não terminou a frase. Lançou um olhar por sobre o ombro, encarando a irmã com seus olhos cada vez mais amarelados. À meia-noite, já não possuiriam mais nenhum resquício de azul. A cor em que Mellanie já havia acostumado a presenciar.

O sol sumiu no horizonte. A noite chegara.

* * *

**Minha amiga disse que essa fiction está cada vez mais parecendo "Um Amor Para Recordar" (A Walk To Remember), mas com vampiros e lobisomens. Mas, e agora, o que diabos irá acontecer? Mel sabia o que Louis é, está com uma doença particularmente fatal e os irmãos não a querem perto do meio-vampiro. Muahaha, isso está até parecendo uma "Malhação" (novela brasileira) fajuta. BTW, espero que estejam gostando. (prox capítulo vai demorar para sair. só posso dizer que... uhm, vai ser emocionante (?)**


	6. Trees 'n Ferns

Chapter VI – Trees 'n Ferns

A lua brilhava pelo céu escuro, enviando sua luz espectral pelo quarto espaçoso de Louis. Os móveis eram apenas perceptíveis por causa de suas siluetas cobertas por uma claridade prateada, os CDs fora de suas caixas deixavam várias cores impressas nas paredes opostas. Lá fora, o som das árvores e suas folhas mexendo-se ao ritmo das brisas fortes e o cheiro de musgo, inundavam os sentidos do meio-vampiro. Ele forçou o vidro da janela para que fechasse; houve um barulhinho, então soube que quebrara. Praguejou baixinho, voltando-se para o gramado do quintal. Talvez uma escapulida não fizesse mal... Forks lhe pareceu muito convidativa naquele momento. Caminhou em direção a outra janela, cerca de quatro metros da outra. Esta ainda encontrava-se aberta. Mediu a altura com os olhos. Fácil. Sentou primeiramente no parapeito, jogando, em seguida, as pernas. Demoraram-se alguns milésimos de segundos até que sentisse o impacto com a terra, que estava umedecida pelo orvalho da madrugada. Levantou seu pulso para perto dos olhos e conferiu o horário. Meia noite em ponto. Sorriu. Adorava pontualidades. Suas pernas grandes poderiam ter sido um empecilho a um humano. Sua leveza, fluência, invejaria qualquer bailarina (não que ele próprio admitisse). A velocidade não era igual à de um vampiro em sua força total, mas conseguia ser rápido. Um flash. Quando sua consciência focou-se em onde estava, notou que seguia para um lado desconhecido da pequena cidade. Um bairro pobre, com casas feias e de coloração desbotada. Sentiu o odor do precioso sangue quente fluindo em cada homem, mulher e crianças, que dormiam ou relaxavam na vivência de suas casas.

Então, aquele cheiro. Almíscar e ao mesmo tempo, maresia. Enjoativo e salgado. Algo estranho. Inumano. Terrivelmente quente enquanto adentrava as fossas nasais do meio-vampiro, porém, segundos seguintes, transformava-se em gelo. Mas como algo poderia ser assim? Não resistiu a estranha vontade de segui-lo. Por que não? Vinha de uma casa ainda menor que as vizinhas, toda feita de madeira desgastada e enegrecida; as janelas estavam sujas pela velhice, enquanto as fechaduras, até mesmo das portas, estavam enferrujadas; as jardineiras eram ocupadas por tulipas murchas.

Tudo que podia ouvir vindo da casa não passava de um coração batendo com dificuldade e uma respiração falhando. Depois de anos convivendo com o avô postiço, Carlisle, sabia que aquilo não era algo bom. Aproximou-se da porta e bateu uma vez. Duas vezes. Dez vezes. Ninguém atendeu. A preocupação começou a se espalhar. Teria de intervir. Com o dom da força que passava por seus músculos, estourou a maçaneta; não foi difícil pôr a baixo a porta de entrada. Quando deu por si, ajoelhava ao lado do corpo desfalecido de uma garota deitado no chão da sala.

Mellanie Sullivan.

xxx

Carlisle afastou o estetoscópio do peito de Mellanie. Sua respiração continuava fraca, porém, estava o mais próximo da normalização. O quarto de Gilly havia se tornado uma pequena UTI, com toda a parafernália que necessitava para um bom atendimento (grande parte havia sido afanada do centro hospitalar da cidade). O coração da menina era o que mais preocupava o doutor, batendo em um ritmo que nenhum outro ser humano já alcançara – com exceção aos shapeshifters de La Push. Lembrou-se vagamente da explicação que um dos filhos de Marcus lhe dera quando havia ido atrás de sua ajuda; quase nem ao menos batia! Mas agora...

O barulho da porta batendo contra a parede chamou sua atenção. Os olhos verdes do meio-vampiro a sua frente brilhavam de uma preocupação quase afável. Teve aquela compaixão instintiva de seu ser; a única coisa que lhe restava era salvar a garota humana. Só assim cessaria a dor do menino de seu grande amigo.

"Minha mãe foi atrás do meu pai. Ele havia saído para caçar, mas..." Louis lançou um olhar para a maca. Mellanie encontrava-se coberta por um lençol alvíssimo, contrastando com sua pele cor de café-com-leite. Seu globo ocular mexia contra as pestanas; provavelmente estava tendo um terrível pesadelo. "Ela vai melhorar?"

"É o que espero," respondeu o médico, voltando-se para as chapas e diagnósticos já feitos. Suspirou, afastando uma chapa do tórax da menina humana. "Precisamos avisar a família dela."

Louis assentiu, mas assim que o fez, sentiu alguém passar por si. Seu pai estava ao lado de Carlisle no segundo seguinte. Os olhos do vampiro italiano estavam arregalados, sua mão encobria a boca em sinal de susto. "Mas o que-"

"_Isso_ é uma Criança da Lua, Carlisle!" ele disse, exasperado. Um tom estranho em que as palavras flutuavam de sua boca se fazia presente. Louis sabia o que isso significava. Não podia ser!

* * *

**Criança da Lua, adaptação do termo "Children of the Moon", usado por Aro e Caius em Breaking Dawn. **_**"The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies from de dawn of time. We have hunted then near extinction in Europe and Asia." **_**Página 704, original em inglês.**

* * *

**Postei por causa da Lily D: Ficou pequeno, eu sei. Mas era isso ou deixa-la surtar comigo - de novo. Mwahahaha. Aguardem o próximo capítulo.**


	7. Changing

Chapter VII – Changing

O mundo estava escuro e frio. Nevasca. Seu corpo era inerte. Seu tato não existia. Os cheiros não eram sentidos. Os sons não eram decifrados. Vazio. Seria essa a morte? Não, não deveria ser. Ainda podia se lembrar do rosto _dele_. O que estava havendo, então? Era isso que temia. O que menos podia ter desejado. Como podia? A voz dele pedindo para que se acalmasse. _Tudo daria certo._ Por quê? O que diabos sua cabeça estava aprontando? Sim, queria morrer. Pararia aquele sofrimento, a dor em seu corpo e a confusão em sua mente. Mas monstros – ou cria deles – realmente podiam ir para o céu? Ela sabia que não. Onde estavam seus sentidos? Usaria das últimas forças para arrancar-lhe daquele pesadelo. Apaixonada. Como? Ridículo. Vampiro. Lobisomem. Nunca. Sentiu algo quente. Seu tato voltara. Cheiro. Urgh! Como maldito aquele cheiro era bom. Corpo fora do chão. Haviam-na içado? A dor queimou ainda mais forte em seu coração. Dor. Inconsciência voltando. Não, percebeu que implorava. Não queria perder aquela sensação. O vento agora chocava com as partes nuas de sua pele. _Por favor, agüente_, a voz dele implorou em seu ouvido. Então era um sonho. Ou havia mesmo morrido? Deus seria tão bom assim consigo? Mandar aquele anjo louro apenas para si? Era bom demais. Estava viva. A dor queimava seu peito. Espalhando. O que? Seu corpo agora estava todo quente. Tremia como se estivesse com frio. Reconheceu aquela sensação. Não podia! Coração falhando. Voltando ao normal. Frenético. Pele fria. Morna. Quente. Dor. Exaustão. Normalização. Vento se extinguiu. Mais vozes. Telefonema. Cama macia. Ele e seu cheiro se vão. Não! Uma mão fria. Barulho de aparelhos. Cheiro insuportável. Vampiros. Minutos se passam. Alguém está tomando conta de si. A porta se abre. Seu anjo louro? Sim! Ele está preocupado. Quer gritar para que não fique. Estou bem! Outro vampiro. Filha da Lua. Como ele sabia? Como ele sabia que era essa... Briga. Olhos abrindo-se. Um quarto infantil. Três olhares encarando-a.

"Ela está bem," o vampiro louro e de roupas brancas – que reconheceu como o médico da cidade – lhe sorri. Mas não ele está cem por cento com certeza. Ela sorri em resposta. Estava bem. O pai de seu salvador está nervoso. Pôde ver seu rosto de mármore esculpido com as piores feições. Medo. Ele poderia matá-la. Porém, não o faria. Louis a salvaria. Louis. "Deixem-na descansar, vamos ligar para os responsáveis..."

"Não!" intervém inconscientemente. Joel nunca deixaria que eles saíssem vivos se soubesse que haviam tocado na irmãzinha doente dele. Os vampiros olham-na com confusão. Louis está mais perto. Parece aliviado. "E-eu estou bem."

Marcus Agate está ainda mais desconfortável. Uma mulher – a mais linda que já havia visto – adentra ao quarto. Seu cabelo é do mesmo tom de Louis. A mãe dele? Ela parece ser outro anjo. Perfeita. Sorri-lhe. Aproxima e estende um conjunto de roupas. Desaparece em uma velocidade incrível e volta com uma bandeja cheia de comida. Odor maravilhoso. Carne. Quer carne. Crua. Lembrança. É um lobisomem agora? Não, não pode. Estaria _naquela_ forma nessas horas. Mas ela sente novamente a vontade de sangue. Sangue humano? Não. Carne humana. Quer carne humana.

"Carne... Crua," ela sussurra com vontade. Os vampiros trocam olhares estranhos entre si e saem porta a fora, deixando-a sozinha com Louis. Ele está bem. Não está assustado. "Como sabia?"

Ele sorri também.

"A lua me chamou," responde com um tom gozado. Estaria zoando de sua cara? "Não consegui dormir. Saí de casa sem que me vissem e quando vi... Estava na sua casa."

"Oh." É o que consegue dizer. Está feliz. Muito feliz. O cheiro dele brinca por suas narinas. Seus olhos queimam. Não!

"Mas o que-"

Dor novamente. Seria...? Não. Aperta-se com os braços. Seu tórax não permite a entrada de ar. Sufocando. Fecha os olhos, morde a língua para não gritar. Fogo. Fogo. Queimação. Ardência. Passou. Olha de volta ao meio-vampiro. Assustado, ele está assustado. Olha para a mesa-de-cabeceira ao seu lado. Um espelho. Seus olhos estão cinza. Prata líquida. Lupinos. Dentes em sua boca começam a ficar pontiagudos. Morde o lábio inferior. Sangue. Unhas começam a perfurar a pele de seus braços. Aperta-se mais ainda. Mudando. Pelos não crescem. Dentes diminuem. Olhos voltam ao normal. Dor volta. Tudo recomeça.

"Saia... daqui," finalmente consegue rosnar. Falta de ar. Dentes grandes. Caninos ultrapassam a boca. Unhas cravam em sua pele. Mais sangue. Vampiros estão de volta.

"Ela está se transformando!" Marcus Agate grita, puxando Louis para perto de si. Ela quer puxá-lo de volta, mas a dor recomeça.

A mulher sanguessuga se aproxima. Desvencilha-se dos braços do marido. Debruça contra a maca. Abraço. Frieza. Calma. Dor diminui. Transformação pára. Normalização. Respiração retorna ao normal. Dor ainda está lá. Incomoda. Louis faz o mesmo que a mãe, mas não a abraça. Está assustado. Queimação. _Por favor, não_, implora em sua mente. Morde os lábios machucados. A mulher iça-a da cama. Pulam pela janela. Estão do lado de fora. Mulher a coloca de pé. Consegue se estabilizar. Dor a faz cair de joelhos. A grama está molhada. Levanta a cabeça. Olha diretamente para a lua-cheia. Todo o processo recomeça. O corpo curva-se. Estalos em todos os seus ossos. Pêlos. Pele, não existe mais pele humana. Caí de quatro. Mãos viram patas. Pés, patas. Unhas grandes, lupinas. Ardência diminuindo. Incômodo se esvaindo. Tudo se estabiliza. Sua audição capta desde o batimento cardíaco de alguém na casa até o barulho de um riacho ao longe. Consegue sentir aquele cheiro estranho de vampiros. Chuva começa a cair. Olha para os lados, confusa. A mulher está com o rosto lívido, mas ainda consegue ser gentil. Não está com medo. Aproxima-se. Ela recua, tem medo de machucar aquela criatura bondosa. Ao final, sente as mãos da mulher afagando seu pêlo. Sensação boa. Olha assustada. Está com fome. Os outros três vampiros pulam pela janela, caindo com fluidez no gramado. Aproximam-se também. O vampiro médico tem um pacote com carne, muita carne. Boca enche d'água. Come sem pudor, esquecendo-se de que Louis está lá. Lembra-se. Odeia-se por deixar que ele a veja assim. Ela é um monstro. Ele lhe sorri como se lesse sua mente. Toma o lugar da mãe e ajoelha-se ao seu lado, ficando na mesma altura dos seus olhos. Uma voz sussurra em sua mente, calma como o rosto do meio-vampiro a sua frente: _Não tenha medo, estou aqui_. Está calma. Deita-se no chão. Debruça o focinho no colo dele. Chuva lambendo seu pelo. Calma. Escuta os vampiros voltarem para casa. Louis não demonstra vontade de ir. Está feliz. Mas ainda não entende o que está havendo. Como se tornou lobisomem? Voz volta a soar em sua cabeça. _Talvez seu corpo tenha agora encontrado maturidade, está preparado para receber a transformação. Está com medo?_ Ela sorri, ou algo assim. Está bem. Ele está com ela. A expressão dele se fecha. _Seu irmão Joel não ficará feliz, não é?_ Tristeza. Não, ele não ficará feliz. Mas quem se importa? _Sim, quem se importa?_ Felicidade novamente. Mas o que diabos está acontecendo? Como pode gostar de alguém que conhece há tão pouco tempo? _A vida nos prega peças, não é? Uns dizem que é karma, mas eu digo que é destino. Pelo menos você não é humana. Iguala as coisas entre nós._ Entre nós. Ela gosta disso. Soa certo. Olha para a lua com seu corpo de lobo crescido. Ela é também meio-humana. Será...? Seus irmãos nunca haviam tentado. Gostavam dessa forma como gostavam de respirar. Podia tentar. A sensação de humanidade veio como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo. Um minuto era lobo, noutro, voltara a ser humana. Ou algo perto disso. Estranhamente sua mente continuou conectada a de Louis. Por essa ligação, viu como estava. Seus olhos ainda eram daquela prata líquida, os cabelos estavam maiores e as unhas ainda eram grandes. Mas de qualquer outra jeito, era o mais normal que podia ser. Sua audição e olfato continuavam mutantes.

"Aterrorizante," ela sussurrou. Ele não achava o mesmo. "Não é algo que eu soubesse, mas veja eu, consigo dominar. Parece..."

"Magia, eu sei." A voz dele está calma. Ele segura sua mão e vira-a para que contorne a palma com seus dedos grandes. Segue seus riscos, recomeçando quando acabava em uma linha com um fim. "O que pretende fazer?"

"Quero entender o que está havendo," admitiu. Precisava ligar para _ele_. "Do contrario, pode ser perigoso. Tenho medo."

"Medo de me ferir, é isso?"

"Sim, é isso."

Ele sorri. Fica ainda mais belo em sua face de Adônis.

"Te vejo na escola amanhã," ele diz, se levantando. Vira-se antes de entrar pela porta de sua casa. Uma dor estranha passa por seus olhos, mas ele some pelo monte de madeira. Agora estava sozinha. Levanta-se e some por entre as árvores. Velocidade nunca foi tão emocionante.

O que estava havendo?

* * *

**Ufa! Trouxe. Desculpem pela demora, mas pelo menos veio. Estou doente, e por isso está sendo difícil eu escrever. Tenho que admitir que escrevi esse capítulo escutando "Lo Que Soy" da Demi Lovato. Eu sei, é um fato vergonhoso para quem sempre falou mal dos cantores e atorezinhos da Disney. Peço eprdão se gosta deles. BTW, essa música me fez pensar muito nessa história, e não consegui resistir. Tive de escrever. Bom, eu tinha pensado em continuar com a doença da Mel, mas ai teria de fazer melodrama, e não sou boa com isso. Próximo capítulo? Conall aparece (OBS.: para os observadores, o irmão mais velho da Mel chama-se Junior...)**.


	8. Truth & Selfishness

Chapter VIII – Truth & Selfishness

O sol ainda não havia aparecido quando resolvera se levantar. Podia escutar o ronco alto de Joel vindo do quarto ao lado, enquanto a respiração alta de Caty ecoava por todo o espaço a sua volta. A brisa fria entrava pela janela, tal qual, o cheiro de terra molhada; provavelmente chuviscava. Ergueu de sua cama com uma disposição incrível – seu corpo não era mais o frágil de antigamente, agora era potente; podia sentir um grande vigor passar por seus músculos e o poder de sua espécie ecoar por cada célula. Não existia dor, não existia medo. Estava livre pela primeira vez na vida, estava preparada para ajudar sua família.

Sua visão também havia mudado. Conseguia distinguir os contornos dos móveis mesmo com a escuridão, contar cada dobrinha em seu lençol e observar o tronco de sua irmã subir e descer. Seus pés sentiam o frio do piso de madeira, mas não era algo que a incomodava. As unhas eram muito maiores do que geralmente possuíra, do tipo que poderia rasgar o rosto de uma pessoa com muita facilidade; observou as veias de suas mãos – pareciam querer saltar de dentro da derme – que levavam o sangue quente e vitalício para seu coração bombear. O tiquetaquear do relógio em cima de sua mesinha-de-cabeceira acompanhava as batidas cardíacas fortes, porém vagarosas, contra seu peito; quase podia senti-lo quando pousou ambas as mãos por sobre o meio dos seios.

Riu baixinho. Até mesmo seus seios haviam aumentado – algo que notou com felicidade. Pôde notar também, graças ao pijama curtinho que vestia, o tamanho dos músculos de suas pernas; lembrava-se nitidamente de serem no mínimo duas vezes menores dos atuais. Seu quadril estava mais largo, ainda sim, sua cintura parecia mais fina. Deslizou suas mãos até o traseiro – com certeza maior. Depois, levou os braços para o alto, espreguiçando-se como um gato; escutou vários ossinhos de sua coluna vertebral estalarem com o movimento.

Caminhou com passos que ela considerou quase inaudíveis; pela primeira vez não receberia reclamações de sua irmã mais nova por causa do barulho que vazia quando acordava. Seguiu até o banheiro, trancou-o e só assim, acendeu a luz. A claridade repentina fez sua retina doer, mas adaptou-se logo. Checou no espelho cujas extremidades eram gastas e começavam a pretejar, sua imagem; além das maçãs de seu rosto e os lábios estarem mais preenchidos, não encontrou grande diferença. Era um fato que a pele estava mais morena, da cor da dos seus irmãos. Porém, isso se devia ao fato de sempre estar doente.

Não se demorou muito a despir o shortinho cor de uva e a camiseta de time de futebol americano velha e gasta. Ainda de calcinha, adentrou ao chuveiro. A água no primeiro momento deslizou da tubulação quase como gelo puro, e ao contrário do que Mellanie poderia pensar, não lhe deu arrepios. Passou por sua derme como a água mais agradável que existia, lambendo cada parte de seu corpo e levando consigo a fina camada de suor que havia aparecido na noite quase insone. Nem parecia que há mais ou menos quatro horas estivera na casa dos Agate quase morta; era quase uma realidade alternativa. Ela tirou a calcinha, deixando-a cair com um baque surdo do chão, lavou os cabelos longos e passou o sabonete pelo corpo. Lavou rapidamente a peça de roupa rosa que jazia aos seus pés e desligou o chuveiro. Estava se enxugando quando percebeu o céu clarear pela janelinha pequena do banheiro.

Enrolou-se na toalha amarela-ovo e recolheu no chão seu pijama. Voltou com passos ainda silenciosos para seu quarto. Caty se encontrava em uma posição diferente de quando havia abandonado sua cama há vinte minutos, provavelmente tendo algum pesadelo ruim. Mellanie jogou as roupas em sua mão para sua cama, alguns metros de distância do da irmã, inclinando-se por fim para cima de Caty para lhe assoprar o ouvido. A menina resmungou um pouco, mas abriu os olhos contragosto.

"Bom dia, Catherine. São dez pra seis," Mellanie cantarolou, se jogando por cima da irmã e começando a fazer cócegas nela. Caty riu alto, tentando se desvencilhar. "Vá, antes que Joel acorde e tome posse do banheiro."

Caty espreguiçou-se, ainda deitada, como a irmã havia feito, jogou suas pernas para fora da cama e desapareceu em um piscar de olhos pela porta. Não havia no mundo alguém que demorasse tanto no banheiro quanto Joel; se o deixasse passar a sua frente, não tomaria banho naquele dia.

Do contrário do que qualquer um acharia, estava um dia quente para Mellanie. Talvez fosse porque seu corpo em si fosse alguns graus acima dos de humanos normais ou fosse porque tudo realmente parecesse mais _quente_, ela escolheu roupas leves (e felizmente para Louis, não daquelas que daria um ar puritano a garota). Vestiu uma camisetinha branca com gola que deixava o começo de seus seios a mostra e uma calça jeans colada – mesmo que ela tivesse certeza que antes ela ficava larga. Encontrou debaixo da escrivaninha seu tênis cor de creme parecido com All Star, e jogou por cima de tudo uma jaqueta jeans que parecia quase um sobretudo.

Elizabeth aguardava com a mesa pronta quando finalmente Caty e Mellanie desceram. As duas irmãs sorriram para a mãe, sentiam-se taciturnas ao lado daquela mulher bonita, com uma pele alva – tão alva tanto quanto dos vampiros –, olhos azuis e cabelo louro. Era quase o oposto dos filhos, cuja maioria eram morenos, cabelos escuros. Apenas Mellanie, a pequena Samantha, os gêmeos e Rafe tinham os olhos azuis, o restante guardava o caramelo escuro que o pai possuía.

Esse o efeito que todos tinham ao lado daquela mulher.

"Buenos dias, mama!" Caty entoou. O sorriso de Beth cresceu.

"Dormiram bem, queridas?" a mãe perguntou, colocando na mesa um prato com várias panquecas doces. Recolheu em cima da pia o molho de Maple syrup e jogou-o por cima das panquecas.

"Si, mama," agora fora Mellanie. A garota encheu sua xícara com leite puro e virou-a inteira na boca. Caty olhou-a estranhamente. "Estou morrendo de sede," disse, tentando disfarçar. Ouviram um barulho de alguém descendo as escadas. "A água do mundo ainda acabará por sua casa, Joey."

"Vê se me esquece, Mel," resmungou ele, se jogando em uma das cadeiras.

"Impossível, já que você fica mandando recadinhos pela Caty!"

"Não estou mandando. Estou dizendo que você não deve andar com aquele meio-vampiro." Uma das sobrancelhas de Mellanie arqueou por de baixo de sua franja; seus braços mantinham-se a frente do peito, apertando-os para não voar no pescoço do irmão.

"Eu decido com quem eu ando!" gritou, elevando a voz.

Caty observava horrorizada, enquanto Elizabeth arregalava os olhos. Nunca haviam visto Mellanie brigar com ninguém.

"Ah, claro. E ver você babando por um MEIO-VAMPIRO! Mellanie, ele suga sangue no café-da-manhã!" Joel também gritou.

"E você faz o que durante a noite? Vai fazer carinho em alguns animaizinhos na floresta? Por favor, Joel, seja menos idiota. Você come animais vivos!"

Joel franziu a testa, mordendo a bochecha.

"Pelo menos eu não mato pessoas como o seu namoradinho."

Mellanie pulou de sua cadeira, pondo-se de pé e batendo com ambas as mãos no tampo da mesa. Seus olhos não eram mais os azuis comuns; brilhavam com uma prata líquida. "Ele. Não. Mata," disse pausadamente.

"E como é que você sabe? Conhece o cara há um dia!"

Elizabeth recuperou de seu susto, jogou o pote de Maple syrup no chão e disse em voz de repreensão: "Pare vocês dois, agora! E peça desculpas para seu irmão, Mellanie."

A garota se revoltou.

"Eu pedir desculpas para ele? Nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu julguei o que ele fazia, nem ao menos falei nada quando ele matou aquela mulher em Pella. Porque o queridinho Joel pode matar quem ele quiser – foi apenas um acidente! Vocês sempre fazem desse idiota um santo, mas quando eu quero ser amiga de alguém, todos se revoltam. Mama, não me venha dizer que a senhora também não ia me repreender, porque eu sei que ia. Por que sabem de uma coisa? Estou farta dessa vida. Estamos felizes em uma droga de cidade de interior, então vem Joel e estraga tudo, daí temos que nos mudar mais uma vez para o outro lado do país para não sermos mortos. ESTOU FARTA DE AGUENTAR ALGUMA COISA QUE EU NEM AO MENOS ESCOLHI!" E com isso, ela saiu porta a fora, ignorando os gritos de sua mãe pedindo que voltasse. A chuva ainda caía, molhando os cabelos e grudando-os contra sua nuca. O que mais queria naquele momento era sumir.

XXX

Não havia ninguém no estacionamento quando se sentou em um dos bancos molhados a frente da escola. Um tremor ainda fazia suas mãos chacoalharem – porém, não era por frio. Sabia que se tivesse ficado mais algum tempo naquela casa, teria estrangulado seu irmão com as próprias mãos. Esse pensamento agora não lhe parecia uma má idéia. Apalpou os bolsos de seu sobretudo de jeans, encontrando o que procurava. Deslizou um pequeno celular prata, discou alguns número e levou até a orelha, aguardando.

Uma voz grave ecoou do outro lado.

"Papa?"

"Mellanie, é você?"

"Papa, eu tenho uma coisa para lhe perguntar," ela começou, suspirando pesarosamente. O homem do outro lado aguardou. "Se eu dissesse que eu me transformei ontem e que isso aconteceu depois que eu conheci um... meio-vampiro, o que me diria?"

Houve um silêncio constrangedor.

"Mellanie... Um meio-vampiro? Como pôde...?"

"Sim, papa, mas não foi algo que eu escolhi. Eu passei por ele na escola e de repente eu o vi. Senti aquela horrível sensação de estar sendo sugada para dentro de um buraco, caindo milhares de quilômetros e depois como se flutuasse. Não sei se isso é possível ou se estou louca, mas eu acho que gosto dele." Não pareceu uma verdade, já que 'gostar' não definia muito o que Mellanie realmente sentia; porém, era sensato excluir alguns detalhes sórdidos de seu pai, ele não precisava ter um surto maior. "Tudo bem, ok, agora é a hora de o senhor me dar uma bronca gigante."

"Não vou," ele disse, mas a garota podia notar a raiva contida. "Avise sua mãe que passarei pela casa de seu avô e trarei seus irmãos para Forks. Tenho algo a decidir."

Mellanie não sentiu que isso fosse algo muito bom, mas assentiu, despediu-se e desligou. Um dos buracos em seu coração pareceu desaparecer; fora melhor do que planejara. Pelo menos seu pai sabia.

"Isso me dá pontos, certo?" Mellanie assustou-se com a voz vinda do nada. Quando olhou para trás, Louis estendia-se ali como uma estátua de algum deus grego. Um sorriso delineava seus lábios, enquanto alguns pingos d'água escorriam de seus cabelos louros.

"Não sei você, mas eu ainda sou propensa a ataques do coração," ela reclamou, pondo-se de pé. "E como veio para cá?" Afinal, não havia carros no estacionamento.

"Quero contribuir com minha saúde, sabe. Caminhar de vez em quando faz muito bem – e parece que fez o mesmo."

Mellanie sorriu também; não pôde evitar.

"É, caminhar é muito bom," resmungou, rezando para que as batidas de seu coração ficassem menos frenéticas. "Algum motivo para isso, então?"

"Quis me livrar de Mamie hoje. E você?"

"É complicado."

"Acho que posso agüentar." Os olhos verdes de Louis chamuscaram nos dela.

"Não sei se vai gostar de ouvir."

"Inclui-me?"

"Totalmente," ela admitiu, corando. Ele aguardou. "Eu briguei com meu irmão porque ele não quer que eu veja você."

O sorriso de Louis permaneceu intacto, mas ela pôde enxergar uma nuvem negra passar pelos olhos dele. "Não parece algo muito complicado. Só precisa me evitar e tudo estará bem."

Um pesado estranho bateu contra o peito de Mellanie.

"Não!" disse repentinamente. "Quero dizer, ele não tem nada a ver com minha vida. Se eu quero ser sua amiga, Joel que se dane."

Louis sorriu. "Um bom ponto de vista."

"Como passou a noite?" ela perguntou, querendo mudar de assunto.

Ele riu de alguma piada interna. "Muito bem, e você?"

"Uhm... Bem. Tirando a parte que quase matei um casal de veados no caminho... Mas eu gostei da velocidade."

"Velocidade é bom."

"Não tem idéia."

"Ah, eu tenho sim." Ele ergueu sua mão, tocando em um dos fios molhados de cabelo de Mellanie. Ela corou com o toque repentino. "Vamos entrar?"

"Claro."

"Claro," ele repetiu.


	9. The Second King

Chapter IX – The Second Kind

_**Duas semanas mais tarde...**_

Deus, como ele estava com raiva. Se havia algo no mundo que poderia dirigi-lo a essa sensação insana de nervosismo, era ser traído. Odiava mentiras, odiava ser a vítima nas histórias. Como haviam tratado tão mal a sua estima? Seu carinho para com eles? _Talvez estivesse fazendo tempestade em copo d'água_, ele pensou. Mas como? A parte mais profunda de seu ser, aquela que ainda carregava um traçinho de humanidade, mesmo que uma já quase extinta, segurava-o contra a irrevogável contade de poder destruí-los, queimá-los e escutar seus berros até que finalmente eles desaparecessem da face dessa tão execrada Terra.

Primeiro Aro havia escondido o real passado de Marcus e Didyme, obrigado a si mesmo presenciar seu amigo definhando aos poucos como um criminoso condenado a morte por milhares de anos a fio. E agora, Athenodora. Sentia-se um idiota por ter confiado naquela mulher por todos esses longos anos. Mas, no fundo, ele sabia que sempre entendera a natureza descontrolada de sua esposa. Ou ex, como bem ela quisesse. Era prima de Sulpicia, ao final das contas. Qualquer ser que pudesse amar Aro era alguém digno de pena.

Estava grato de que pelo menos Chelsea não o havia deixado. Graças a ela, pudera tramar sua fuga, conseguira ludibriar Aro com uma maestria ainda maior que a de seu outro amigo que há tempos havia abandonado a Fortaleza. Afton merecia o que sua companheira de viagem agora lhe proporcionava, era culpa dele que Athenodora havia se tornado tão volátil.

Que grande par os dois formavam. Dois idiotas ludibriados por seus parceiros antes jurados eternos.

Visualizou-se decepando aqueles dois bastardos. Seus pedaços jazendo em suas mãos.

"Alice Cullen provavelmente já deve nos ter visto," Chelsea disse, remexendo nos papéis que pousavam em seus braços. O comentário sugou-o de volta a sua realidade. A atual, lembrou-se contragosto. Sua nova vida. Viver longe do que fora sua casa durante noventa e nove por cento de existência. Porém, não se sentia tão mal assim, se analisasse seu caso ao pé da letra.

Estava livre para decidir o que quisesse fazer. Qualquer coisa que viesse à cabeça.

"Ela já nos deve ter captado, Chel, semanas atrás. Decidimos há algum tempo, se te recorda."

"Eles devem estar aterrorizados," ela sorriu, incapaz de suprimir a idéia de estar provocando algum desconforto em Carlisle e sua família. Mesmo que agora já não sentisse a aversão que Aro lhe havia ensinado a sentir por aquele grupo de vampiros, não podia deixar esse antigo hábito morrer de um segundo para outro.

O táxi de luxo contornou algumas casas até que finalmente parasse a frente de uma estalagem toda feita de madeira. Uma placa do tamanho do tronco de Chelsea dizia em letras garrafais WELCOME TO FORKS INN, HAVE A GOOD DAY. Os dois desceram do automóvel carregando suas bagagens de mão e aguardaram até que o motorista tirasse todas suas malas do porta-malas. A vampira tirou de sua bolsa um chumaço de dólares e entregou ao bom homem de pele que lhe lembrou café com leite. Ele aceitou de bom grado e sumiu com seu carro na neblina do começo da manhã.

"Temos algum tempo até que venham. Eu preferia poder desfrutar da companhia de velhos amigos com a pouca dignidade que ainda me resta," ele disse, se dirigindo a entrada do hotelzinho.

"Não seja tão dramático, Caius. Você não costumava ser assim."

"Oh, minha cara Chel, as pessoas mudam. Mesmo vampiros." Os olhos dele não puderam deixar de rolar ao notar a falta de comodidade que aquele lugar lhes proporcionaria. Uma recepcionista levantou sua cabeça, esperançosa, quando o sininho tocou ao mesmo tempo em que os dois vampiros adentravam a recepção.

"Ainda sim, eu preferia que você se comportasse."

xxx

"O que quer dizer com 'Caius e Chelsea estão aqui'?" Marcus perguntou, exasperado. Seus braços já se preparando a subir pelo ar e exigir alguma resposta coerente.

"O que você acha, querido? Quer dizer que _eles estão em Forks_!" Annabelle contornou a mesa de jantar e continuou a distribuir os pratos e talheres sobre a superfície de mármore. Sua reação anormal contribuiu para que o vampiro a sua frente ficasse ainda mais confuso.

Quando preparava-se para atirar outra pergunta, Gilly apareceu.

"Alice disse que Caius e Chel estão aqui," comentou no mesmo tom normal de Annabelle. Marcus respirou em frustração. O que estava acontecendo nesse lugar? "E também deixou claro que Aro não faz a mínima idéia desse fato."

"Ele vai se odiar por não possuir alguém como Alice em seu batalhão," riu a vampira que a agora se preocupava em distribuir as panelas com o jantar.

Ouviram a porta da frente se abrir.

"Vai se arrepender por nunca ter vindo buscar você, mamãe." Mime apareceu, carregando Seth consigo. Ele estava desacordado e com um grande roxo no meio da testa.

Annabelle suspirou. "Gilly, vá buscar Carlisle." E adicionou em seguida: "De novo."

"O que houve dessa vez?" Marcus perguntou, virando-se mais uma vez para a porta para ver Renesmee, Jacob, Louis e Mellanie chegarem.

"Mime deu-lhe um soco," Louis gargalhou, passando seu braço esquerdo ao redor de Mellanie e a guiando até uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar. "Alguma coisa a ver com o novo parceiro de Biologia e o ciúme mórbido de Seth."

"Didyme!" Annabelle deixou sua expressão assustada repreender a ação da filha.

Renesmee ajudou Mime a deitar o shape-shifter no sofá da sala conjugada.

"Gilly, não precisa buscar o vovô."

"Tem certeza?" Mime perguntou, sentindo-se ainda mais culpada. "Ele provavelmente deve estar tendo a pior concussão de sua vida."

Jacob riu alto antes de falar: "Nós já passamos por coisas piores, Mime. Uma concussãozinha fará bem a Seth. Ele precisa aprender a confiar um pouco mais na namorada que tem."

"Noiva," Mime corrigiu.

"Que seja."

Marcus voltou-se para sua mulher. "Agora quero entender o que Caius faz aqui."

"Lembra-se que eu havia dito que os Volturi estavam vindo? Não fora exatamente isso. Athenodora fugiu da Fortaleza com Afton, deixando um Caius e Chelsea furiosos para trás. Acho que os dois já planejavam sair de lá há algum tempo, mas ao final, conseguiram. Aro não compreende a raiva de Caius porque ele nunca foi traído, com exceção a você, querido. Para ele, é apenas uma sensação passageira. Mas veja o estado da pobre Chelsea. Sempre tivera seu Afton a seu lado, mas o perdera. Então ela e Caius decidiram que a Fortaleza não era mais um lugar bom para se morar e vieram para a América." Annabelle realmente sentia pena dos dois vampiros.

"Afton e Athenodora juntos? Isso é insano!"

"Não exatamente, Dora nunca gostou muito de Caius, Marcus. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu sentia," Gilly disse. "Demetri deve querer nos encontrar para saber onde diabos Caius está. Encontrando você, encontra os outros e encontra o sonho de Aro, que, pelo que podem se lembrar, é ver mamãe, a suposta reencarnação de Didyme. Ainda sim, continuo achando insano da parte de Caius vir até nós."

"Quando de fato nós o entendemos?" Marcus indagou, focando seu olhar em sua amada esposa, preocupado. Ela o encarou da mesma forma.

* * *

**Quando eu digo que estou muito, muito triste por não ter vindo postar antes, devem realmente acreditar em mim. Eu morri nesses ultimos meses sendo encarcerada em casa apenas afogada nos livros e estudando (além do meu trabalho de babá nos ultimos dias). BTW, vim e trouxe esse mini-capítulo que me ajudará a escrever mais rápido. Vou começar uma nova fanfic do The Mortal Instruments (se você não leu essa série, vale a pena) e será um novo desafio para mim. Nunca escrevi sobre um casal gay (no livro esse casal existe mesmo, não estou inventando shippers não, além do mais, eles são ainda mais fofos que Edward e Bella em mil anos), então será meu mais novo desafio. Mas Magnus e Alec merecem *---***

**Para os que não sabem, Aro é casado com Sulpicia, que por sua vez, é prima de Athenodora, que por sua vez, é casada com o Caius. Sulpicia e Athenodora sempre me pareceram pessoas - vampiras! - metidas ou algo do gênero. Não me agrada ver meu segundo Volturi favorito nas mãos de uma coisinha metida (se você gosta dela, mil perdões). Chelsea é a vampira que mexe com a sua cabeça, aquela que prendeu Marcus contra sua vontade aos Volturi. Ela é casada com Afton; contra ele, não tenho nada. Só me pareceu conveniente a separação dos dois.**


	10. SheWolf of Neah Bay

Chapter X – She-Wolf of Neah Bay

_Caro Papai,_ **(trecho riscado)**

Ela riscou as duas pequenas palavras desenhadas no papel branco como leite, a caneta quase perfurando o tablado de madeira onde se encontrava sentada. Louve deixou seu corpo estender-se e suas costas descansarem na frieza do suporte do palco e colocou de lado a caneta tinteiro. Era estranho tratar alguém tão formalmente, mesmo que esse alguém fosse o culpado por seus fantasmas, seus pesadelos que a assombravam todas as noites; aqueles pensamentos horrorosos que deslizavam para perto de seu subconsciente e a fazia presenciar cenas de suas memórias vezes após vezes.

Seus olhos instantaneamente fecharam-se, seus músculos cansados pela viagem a pé até o bar empoeirado e vazio; o ar grosso coberto de poeira e fuligem entrando por suas narinas já irritadas. Das poucas frestas de luz que entravam pelas janelas fechadas com taboas, ela podia enxergar os moveis abandonados. Mesas, cadeiras, garrafas quebradas, o balcão do bar tender com sua pintura semi-descascada; tudo parecia falar por si próprio, implorando para que seus dias de glória retornassem mais uma vez. Louve podia escutar os sussurros, as vozes desejando serem escutadas.

Não era fácil portar aquele _presente_. Eram poucas as pessoas que sabiam do que se passava em sua cabeça, e ainda sim, todas a temiam. Não gostavam de tê-la por perto, diziam que ela era um mau agouro. Um meio de trazer coisas ruins. Mas na verdade, Louve não achava aquelas vozes de toda irritante, já que, de alguma forma, eram as únicas que se mantinham ligadas ao passado sem se machucarem. Não eram como ela.

Não precisavam chorar como ela.

Talvez ir a um bar marcado por desastres não havia sido a melhor de suas idéias. Ali, estendida sozinha, nunca teria a paz que desejava. A cada segundo, os sussurros aproximavam-se, as lamentações elevando-se e ganhando mais companheiras. A maioria era de homens, ainda que, se esforçasse, pudesse distinguir os tons baixinhos de poucas mulheres. _Que lugar triste_, foi o que passou pela cabeça de Louve. O calor que antes estivera lavando sua pele, agora era deixado de lado por um frio horrível. Podia sentir _coisas_ se movendo perto, mesmo que nenhum barulho os revelasse. O ar ártico falava por si.

Por um breve momento, ela deixou uma de suas lembranças planar para perto de seus pensamentos. Uma imagem nítida, quase afável, formou-se instantaneamente onde antes houvera a negridão de suas dores particulares. A face bonita, emoldurada por um cabelo da cor do céu noturno sem estrelas e íris de um profundo azul-violeta; o garoto sorria para si, os olhos semicerrados por causa da boca escancarada e cheia de dentes brancos como marfim. Desde o nariz anguloso até as bochechas rosadas, tudo nele era perfeito.

Jean-Claude.

Louve odiou-se. Havia prometido a si mesma nunca mais deixar-se ludibriar por seu cérebro maldoso. Nunca mais deixar que aquelas malditas lembranças viessem à tona como uma maré cheia chocando-se contra a areia irrevogável da praia. Porém, ainda que cobrasse aquela promessa vez após vez, sabia que era apenas questão de tempo até que o fantasma de Jean-Claude – não mais existente nesse plano, mas vivíssimo em sua mente – voltasse a assombrá-la como os fantasmas que agora a rodeavam, suplicando pela salvação eterna.

Ela sorriu. Foi apenas por um breve tempo e se foi com a mesma velocidade que havia vindo. Deixou, então, que as memórias a afogassem de uma vez. Um caleidoscópio de cores e felicidade que eram contados em um curto período de sua vida imortal. Um cisco em meio a uma enorme tormenta, ainda que impossível de se esquecer.

Lembrou-se do sabor da chuva torrencial que lavava Paris naquele dia, dos cheiros alienígenas que vinham e se iam. Das ruazinhas abarrotadas de pessoas fugindo do véu de água que descia das nuvens cinzentas e empapava os pobres pedestres mortais. Do risinho irônico formado em seus lábios rosados enquanto cruzava por aqueles apressados, até que finalmente já não mais se preocupava em encarar aqueles meros humanos; meros pontos esquecidos na história não mais importantes depois que desapareciam pela esquina.

Seu corpo inteiro estivera consciente daquele humano específico, daquele cheiro especial que ele exalava e da vivacidade que o rodeava. Aquele era seu Eterno, o ser que deveria lhe pertencer como as rosas pertencem aos cravos e o sol pertence à lua. O garoto mais bonito, o mais perfeito, mais especial.

Talvez culpasse sua falta de experiência, a pouca idade, ainda que Zeeva e Mellanie haviam lhe dito que nada do que havia acontecido era sua culpa. Mas ela sabia da verdade. Sabia que se nunca houvesse se aproximado de Jean-Claude como devia ter feito, ele estaria vivo e não transformado em cinzas em algum lugar de sua terra natal.

"Eu sempre te amarei, _ma petit_," fora suas ultimas palavras. Podia sentir aquela frase escapando dos lábios de seu falecido amado, as palavras lambendo seu rosto enquanto ele a encarava com seus olhos carmesins a alguns centímetros. Mesmo que ele odiasse sua vida após os acidentes horrendos que ela evitava se lembrar, Jean-Claude preferira morrer a deixar que Louve pagasse por seus próprios crimes. Preferira dizer as palavras que costumavam aquecer o coração dela todas as fezes que ele as pronunciava, a praguejar seu fim próximo.

Ela o observara morrer. Vira seu corpo ser consumido pelas brasas tão incomensuráveis como o amor que ainda ardia em seu coração e a consumia da mesma forma que ele havia morrido. Louve presenciara a face quase risonha de seu _pai _enquanto punia a transgressão que sua filha havia cometido.

Fora o único momento de sua imortalidade em que Louve odiara ser lobisomem.

"Achei que estaria aqui... irmã."

xxx

Caius odiava explicar coisas obvias, principalmente se sabia que seus ouvintes eram capazes de deduzir as respostas por contra própria. Era por isso que havia deixado Chelsea cuidando dos detalhes para o encontro com os Cullen.

Encontrava-se, então, em algum canto afastado do condado de Callahan, talvez já em Neah Bay. Queria desesperadamente achar algum ser humano tolo e sem nenhuma importância, sugar-lhe a vida que fluía por suas veias e depois se livrar de alguma forma do seu corpo já falecido. A sede era quase insana. Não iria ser difícil, mas a consciência pesou-lhe. Sabia que, se ainda pretendesse morar definitivamente por aqueles cantos, devia aprender a dieta de seus conterrâneos imortais.

Talvez Washington não houvesse sido sua melhor opção... Chacoalhou a cabeça assim que sentiu a urgência de voltar para sua casa.

Não, Volterra nunca havia sido seu lar. Nunca, em nenhum momento de sua vida, fora de todo feliz, e de certo modo, agora entendia. Nem Aro, nem Athenodora, muito menos a vida vampírica, eram o caminho para sua alegria.

Só teve certeza que se encontrava mesmo em Neah Bay assim que cruzou as primeiras casinhas de madeira. O ar de cidade pequena era estranhamente afável, desde a inexistência de lojas e o tamanho pequeno dos imóveis. Ao longe, podia sentir o cheiro da maresia e escutar o som baixo do mar batendo contra as paredes de rocha. Porém, não havia sido essa observação a chamar sua atenção; o odor inesquecível de sangue almiscarado – aquele cujo qual aprendera a odiar como acontecera nos casos de Aro e Athenodora – refletia-se pela brisa forte que passava por si assim que abria espaço pelas ruas semi-desertas.

Lobisomens.

Não eram os metamorfos da reserva indígena, ele tinha certeza. Lembrava-se do cheiro daqueles lobos quando os vira, anos passados. Esses eram da mesma linhagem de bestas que uma vez quase lhe tirara a vida, aqueles cujos estigmas manchavam várias páginas da história como sua própria raça. Porém, diferente dos vampiros, esses monstros benzidos pela lua-cheia eram incontroláveis, homicidas. Não passavam de seres infectados, incapazes de possuir amor no coração e sedentos por carne, humana ou animal.

Sem que notasse para onde suas pernas o levavam, Caius guiou-se até o local impregnado de sangue não-humano. Era um bar pequeno e empoeirado, as janelas estiveram selados por madeira, mas agora eram, em várias partes, destroçados pela briga ruidosa que acontecia lá dentro. Não foi difícil para entrar, já que a porta estava colocada de lado, despedaçada em grande parte. Apoiada no intacto balcão que antes funcionara para atender aos humanos que desejavam bebida, jazia uma garota beirando seus vinte anos, grande parte de suas roupas feitas em pedaços e cortes da grossura de um dedo estendiam-se por toda sua derme.

Caius não percebeu o porque da garota estar encarando o outro lado do bar, tudo que se passava em sua cabeça era ela.

xxx

Louve odiava lutar, mas podia dizer, sem sombras de duvida, que era a melhor nesse quesito de todas as suas irmãs e primas. Podia até mesmo subjugar homens de seu bando, muitos dos quais eram considerados exímios lutadores. Porém, Conall era diferente. Ele era bonito, forte, ágil, inteligente. Tudo o que um lobisomem macho desejava possuir, principalmente o próximo na sucessão ao título de Alfa. Era a ele que Louve mais temia, ainda que, em um passado muito distante, o amara mais do que uma irmã ama a seu irmão.

"Este é um recado de nosso pai," ele dissera antes de pular diretamente na jugular de Louve. Ela havia escapado por pouco, ainda que as unhas enormes e firmes de Conall tivessem acertado diretamente sua pele. Ela grunhira, mas logo também se lançava para cima de seu irmão, tirando, quando podia, algum fiapo de sangue de seu oponente.

Agora, quase meia-hora depois do começo daquela luta insana, sua roupa estava desfigurada, assim como sua pele do corpo todo, e grande parte estava lavada por seu próprio sangue. Conall estava em melhor estado, com exceção a alguns cortes aqui e ali, sua beleza estava intocada. Observando-o do outro lado do barzinho, Louve lembrou-se de como seu irmão a enfeitiçara anos posteriores.

Não percebera no primeiro momento que já não estavam sozinhos. Com o odor firme de metal e sal lambendo seu rosto, não sentira o cheiro daquele Frio. _Costumava ter mais sorte_, ela pensou amargurada. Já era ruim demais ter Conall como oponente, agora um morto-vivo de aparência poderosa era adicionado a soma de prováveis quem-vai-matar-Louve-hoje.

Mas aquele Frio era irresistivelmente bonito, isso ela não podia negar. Enquanto a pele de Conall era da cor de café com leite (ainda mais escura que as de seus outros irmãos e a sua própria), a daquele estranho era pálida e de aparência frágil; os olhos eram de um profundo negro, tal quais as pupilas que desapareciam entre a íris, os lábios eram preenchidos como se propositalmente e as maças do rosto adornavam de modo perfeito o nariz andrógeno. Ela podia enxergar a camisa-pólo preta circundando o corpo dele e revelando os músculos provenientes de vários anos de labor em uma fazenda. Para completar, cabelos lisos – diferentes dos seus próprios, cacheados como molas – do tom muitíssimas vezes mais claro do que sua derme, caiam-lhe até vários centímetros abaixo dos ombros, intensificando os traços mais delicados de seu rosto.

"O que quer aqui?" Louve escutou Conall rosnar, os olhos dele começando a ser tingido pela cor de prata líquida, ao lugar do castanho escuro. Contra sua vontade, ela girou seu olhar do estranho Frio para seu irmão.

"Não me nego diversão." Foi tudo o que ele disse. Louve desejou que ele nunca houvesse se intrometido.

* * *

**Desculpe pela "mini" observação que virá a seguir. Provavelmente ficou maior que o capítulo em si, mas fazer o que, essa escritora adora comentar.**

_Um dos motivos de eu ter feito Annabelle inglesa era porque seria difícil a fuga de Marcus e dela de Volterra se tivesse seguido o roteiro original (cujo qual, ela era primeiramente italiana e chamava-se Anita). Isso porque passei dois dias estudando para um antigo projeto - que não saiu do papel - as rotas diretas Volterra-Aeroporto, e concluí que a rota mais próxima era uma rodovia que ligava Pisa à cidade em questão (rodovia A12, entrando na estrada nacional 68), já que era o aeroporto internacional de melhor acesso para esse caso. Para outro projeto (esse ganhou mais de 60 páginas escrito a mão, que apenas 20 foram passados para o computador e, por motivos horrivelmente particulares, não foram divulgados de alguma forma), estudei as cidades ao redor de Forks, buscando algo pequeno e aconchegante, ainda que excluído do restante dos Estados Unidos da América._

_Concluindo, passo metade do meu tempo pesquisando e fazendo as coisas darem algum significado real (acho que apenas para Enchanted não houve alguma pesquisa mais profunda, porque, senão, até o nome do aeroporto em que Marcus e Gilly utilizam para alugar o jatinho particular, seria verdadeiro). Por isso, Neah Bay existe! (risos) e é, oficialmente, a cidade mais a noroeste do estado de Washington - ou seja, dos EUA também. Na vez em que pesquisei, lembro-me de ter anotado cerca de apenas 300 e poucos moradores - para mim isso seria mais uma vila... - e fora considerada, no século passado, o coração da indústria madeireira. A Reserva em que ouvimos Jacob e Bella tagarelarem vez após vez, também abrange Neah Bay e, ufa!, por sua vez, possui praias maravilhosas (joguem Neah Bay no Google imagens)._

_E, a última observação desse capítulo, juro!, quero dar uma explicação rápida dos nomes dos irmãos da Mellanie. Com exceção a Sam, Caty e Joel, que, como Mellanie, cresceram sobre a proteção de sua mãe humana, os outros nasceram e viveram na Romênia (sim, me inspirei no FILME Blood & Chocolate, não no livro). Conseqüentemente, todos eles têm nomes ligados a lobo. Louve, por exemplo, além de significar amor (dã-ã, é quase 'Love'), significa lobo fêmea, etc. Então não estranhem os nomes. Jean-Claude surgiu do nada, assim como a Louve entrando na história, mas Jean não aparecerá do nada, já que não pretendo dar uma de escritora chata que revive seus personagens absolutamente do nada. Então não esperem o francesinho que primeiramente fora o Eterno da Louve (mesmo que algumas amigas minhas tenham me feito pensar várias vezes para ver se eu fazia Jean virar um Valentine da vida, que armou sua própria morte e voltou para assolar a vida da mãe da Clary, Jocelyn, e virar um vilão muito medonho. Para isso, basta o Aro xD )._

_EDITADO: Caius é o cara que odeia Lobisomens. Achei irônico colocar que ele se afeiçoasse de alguma forma por um. Eu e meus clichês..._

_EDITADO 2: Ah, antes que alguém me mate pelo o "afeminado" do Caius, favor ver a escalação do ator que fará o tal dito cujo personagem. Se aquilo não for andrógeno, eu sou a Xuxa. (Mesmo que, 1) Eu não concorde com 99,9% das escalações para Twilight-New Moon, 2) Não, eu nunca desejaria ser a Xuxa, apenas se isso significasse que eu poderia tomar água de coco todos os dias ao em vez de água por "ajudar na hidratação da minha pele", 3) QUEM DIABOS DISSE QUE O MARCUS PARECE UM CARA DE QUASE CINQUENTA ANOS? MEU MARCUS - haha, possessiva é eufemismo - ERA PARA SER POR VOLTA DOS 30, NÃO UM QUASE-IDOSO MEDONHO. Até mesmo meu pai é mais bonito que aquilo /queamor, e 4) Quando eu for assistir New Moon - claro, se ainda me sobrar coragem de gastar 5 reais vendo aquela computação gráfica de filmezinho brasileiro à lá Caminhos do Coração: Os Mutantes - mais uma vez, desculpa se você gosta daquilo, mas eu não - em vez de ficar com medo do tal dito cujo que fará o Caius, vou ficar cantando "I feeeeeel you, Johanna!" ou então, com uma baita vontade de comer torta /viciadaemmusicais)_


	11. Toi et moi

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

(You and Me – Lifehouse)

* * *

Chapter XI – Toi et moi

A dor já se havia ido, dando seu lugar a uma leve náusea. Seu tronco estava aquecido, talvez por uma manta grossa, e o cheiro de sangue parecia ter desaparecido completamente, a não ser um fraco odor de floresta e animal recentemente morto. Podia sentir a grama fria abaixo de si, a brisa gélida da noite cortando os poros de sua pele exposta.

E a presença de alguém muito próximo de si.

Seus olhos reclamaram quando tentou abri-los; por fim, teve de esfregar seus punhos cheios de cicatrizes profundas contra a derme fina de sua pálpebra. Por quantas horas ficara desacordada? Tudo parecia girar.

"Que bom que acordou," uma voz conhecida murmurou e o dono dela, com suas mãos grandes, auxiliou a lobisomem a levantar-se. Desta vez, Louve percebeu um forte sotaque italiano, envolvido por um delicado tom em que a voz dele tomava quando falava tão baixo. Teve de virar-se para encará-lo com suas pupilas dilatadas pela escuridão que os cercavam.

Sua mente a havia iludido quando pensara que ele era lindo. Estivera enganada. O vampiro era maravilhosamente bonito, do tipo que a faria querer olhar para sempre e, ainda assim, não seria o suficiente. As feições do rosto dele eram delicadas, como se feitas pelo melhor artesão; podia enxergar finíssimas cicatrizes quase imperceptíveis em sua derme translúcida, o cabelo longo mexendo com a leve brisa que passava por eles e a clareza de seus olhos vermelho-dourados. Ele havia se alimentado há pouco, talvez por isso agora ele não lhe parecesse mais tão assustador como antes. Também podia farejar o sangue de um cervo nas mãos imaculadas – talvez ele tivesse começado sua dieta 'vegetariana' recentemente, visto a mudança da cor de seus olhos. Conhecia por boatos o âmbar que tingia as íris daqueles sugadores de sangue que só se alimentavam de animais.

Apenas um Michelangelo imortal e de vestes inteiramente negras.

"Onde estou?" Foi a primeira pergunta que seu cérebro nevoento conseguiu ilustrar. Sua cabeça parecia pulsar de um modo horrendo – não de todo ruim, notou logo. Era apenas um mal-estar passageiro, em conjunto a inquietação em seu estomago ocupado por bile e um pouco de água que de alguma forma havia aparecido sabe-se lá de onde. Talvez o vampiro italiano houvesse conseguido de alguma forma fazer com que ela bebesse água ainda inconsciente.

"Em algum lugar no condado de Callahan." Mesmo não sendo uma americana nativa, Louve ainda conseguia perceber os erros de fonética do vampiro, a diferença entre o passamento de uma palavra para outra, assim como a acentuação.

"Compreendo," ela respondeu em sua voz rouca. Sentou-se melhor e forçou seus olhos a vaguearem pela pequena clareira em que se encontravam. As copas das árvores impediam grande parte da luz da lua, mas os poucos feixes já eram o suficiente para analisar seu redor: não haveria para onde fugir se tentasse. _Por favor_, ela implorou internamente. _Que não seja essa a intenção dele_. Mas, então, sua razão sobrepôs-se ao medo; ele não teria deixado ela viva depois de todas àquelas horas, era muito mais fácil matar alguém quando este ainda está desacordado.

Limpando suas costas de detritos do tapete de folhas mortas que a rodeava, Louve descobriu-se do manto – era um enorme sobretudo negro e de couro – e entregou, sem fixar seu olhar no rosto do vampiro. Toda vez que se permitia encará-lo pelo canto dos olhos, sentia uma sensação estranha de bem-estar e leveza.

"Você é um dos Volturi?" Sua boca havia agido sem seu consentimento. Na verdade, nem se lembrava de ter pensado em questioná-lo tal fato antes, só sabia de um modo vago que ele era italiano. O seu instinto sobre-humano às vezes a irritava muito.

"Talvez sim, talvez não," ele ponderou, e pelo canto dos olhos, Louve viu que ele a olhava também. Com um aceno de cabeça leve, ele desistiu. "Costumava ser, pelo menos."

"O que quer dizer?" Mais uma vez as palavras escapavam-lhe da boca.

Ele remexeu seu corpo contra a árvore que estivera encostado desde o início. O assunto não parecia ser o tópico favorito dele e, é claro, não parecia de todo alegre em discuti-lo com uma completa estranha.

Uma estranha de cheiro maravilhoso.

E extremamente bonita.

Caius sentiu o próprio chute que queria se dar. Não devia pensar em algo do gênero quando acabara de salvá-la de um psicótico. Boa coisa ela não era.

"Desculpe," ela disse por fim, trazendo Caius de volta a realidade. "Eu não deveria ficar fuçando na vida alheia. Sou Louve, de qualquer forma."

As pupilas dilatadas de Caius se voltaram para ela. Não esperava exatamente essa reação de um lobisomem. Mas, então, quem primeiro a salvara fora ele, por Deus. O que diabos estava acontecendo aqui?

"Caius," ele ergueu a mão a frente como um gesto automático. Ela no primeiro momento só fez encarar o braço estendido a frente dele, então, quando Caius estava preparando-se para voltar a pousar a palma em seu colo, Louve fechou sua delicada mãozinha contra a derme ártica do vampiro.

Por um momento ambos mantiveram-se parados, até que um estranho choque passou de um para o outro. Caius puxou de volta, não de todo seco.

"Não importa o que tenha acontecido naquele barzinho, estou grata." A expressão dela estava branca, como se esforçasse a manter a calma ou a lucidez. O corpo dela estava rijo em seu lugar.

"Eu provavelmente matei aquele lobisomem," Caius admitiu, já se preparando para qualquer movimento que ela pudesse fazer contra ele. Nada aconteceu.

Então, ela sorriu.

"Fico grata. Se não tivesse, eu mesma teria o feito." Mas Louve não tinha certeza se teria conseguido vencer Conall, de qualquer maneira. "Só queria saber o que houve... Lembro-me apenas de você aparecendo e depois tudo fica negro."

"Você já devia estar em seu limite."

"Mas isso não justifica o fato de eu simplesmente apagar daquela forma." Havia uma pitada de impaciência em sua voz.

Caius pareceu inseguro por um momento, mas sua expressão logo escureceu. "Bati em você, fiz com que desmaiasse. Pensei que poderia me atacar enquanto eu terminava com o _outro_ lobisomem."

Louve piscou algumas vezes antes de responder.

"Ah, isso explicaria o porquê de minha cabeça parecer ter sido prensada contra a roda de um caminhão várias vezes. Deve ter dado uma puta concussão, tenho sorte de curar rápido," ela disse simplesmente.

Caius pareceu outra vez aturdido com a reação dela. _Há algo muito estranho aqui_, ele indagou. Voltou seus esforços para tópicos mais importantes.

"Quem era ele?"

"Conall? Meu irmão," Louve respondeu, rolando suas íris pela orbita de seus olhos. Não gostava muito de perguntas óbvias. Por que mais uma lobisomem fêmea estaria sendo atacada por outro se eles não fossem de alguma forma relacionados? Provavelmente o vampiro devia saber disso.

"Compreendo." Caius pôs-se de pé sem pré-aviso. Sua velocidade por um momento assustou Louve. "O que faz aqui, então?"

"Você pode ser meu eterno salvador, mas não quero exatamente contar meus motivos. Lembra-se? Vampiro. Lobisomem." Ela gesticulou primeiro para ele, para então indicar com o dedo para si própria. Quando suas mãos já estavam de volta à seu colo, Louve continuou. "Além do mais, você não respondeu minha pergunta primeiro."

Caius pareceu estupefato.

"O que?"

"Certamente você não é mongol, não é? Entendeu o que eu quis dizer!"

"Você é maluca!" E com isso, Caius levantou-se e desapareceu entre as árvores que os cercavam, sem nem ao menos dar-se o trabalho de olhar para trás. Por isso, ele não viu um sorriso formar-se nos lábios de Louve.

* * *

**Só uma coisinha: MIL PERDÕES! Deus, vocês não tem noção do que estive passando nos últimos... meses :x Mas trouxe o capítulo, como prometido. Escrevi rapidinho, então não me empalem viva por isso. Anyway, AGRADEÇO COM TODO O CORAÇÃO AOS REVIEWS QUE RECEBI! Não vou responder um por um porque meu tempo está super mega ultra limitado, mas vou tentar até semana que vem postar mais um capítulo. Lembrando que eu acho que essa fic VAI SER ENORME!**

**Obs.: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Depois que eu vi que City of Bones vai virar filme, um sorriso bobo se formou em meus lábios, e não sai nem com reza brava. Em comemoração, vou adicionar MAIS um personagem a história. Ou melhor, DOIS! Esperemos por o que virá (: (nota-se minha empolgação, não é?)  
**

**Não se esqueçam: REVIEWS ME ANIMAM!**

_Quer saber por onde eu ando? Me segue no Twitter:_ (arroba)MalenaSandim


	12. Mr I Screw About

_I'm the blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me_

(That Girl – Alexz Johnson)

Chapter XII – Mr. I Screw About

Os olhos de Edward pareciam avaliar Caius com uma suspeita quase papável. Todos estavam distribuídos na já conhecida clara sala de estar dos Cullen, cada vampiro com sua própria expressão de admiração ou espanto. Esme e Carlisle, sentados no canto mais ao longe do sofá branco, entreolhavam-se a cada segundo, procurando alguma resposta onde não havia; Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett e Alice estavam encostados no piano de cauda, enquanto mexiam-se aqui e ali, quebrando suas posições de belíssimas semi-estátuas. Bella, ao lado de seu esposo, era a única a não parecer exatamente abalada – mesmo que o vampiro italiano suspeitasse que fosse apenas à grande confiança que a mais nova fêmea dos Cullen de alguma forma desenvolvera depois de transformada e anos de prática com experiências de quase morte.

Chelsea pigarreou alto, porém, Caius continuou encarando o ruivo do outro lado do cômodo. _Gosta do que escuta?_ Ele sugeriu, desafiando o outro ex-humano. O rosto de Edward por um momento contorceu em seu lugar e recompôs-se no segundo seguinte; não que o italiano não tivesse notado.

"Pedimos desculpas por nossa chegada sem pré-aviso," Chelsea começou e Caius sentiu-se obrigado a desviar seu olhar para ela. Pôde sentir, mesmo sem ver, o alívio de Edward. _Vampiro idiota_, pensou alto o suficiente para que qualquer leitor de mentes cretino pudesse escutar há quilômetros.

Esme forçou um sorriso em seus lábios e Carlisle deixou um tom cândido pintar suas feições. Nada que Caius não pudesse enxergar pela máscara que construíam para proteger seus medos e aflições.

"Não se preocupe, estivemos apenas um pouco receosos pela razão da visita tão repentina," o louro começou, pousando sua mão direita sobre a de sua esposa. Esme segurou-a firmemente, a tensão perceptível mesmo a um humano. "Porém, talvez pudessem se explicar?"

Chelsea deixou suas íris vagarem até o canto de seus orbes, fitando Caius energicamente. O vampiro sentiu sua nuca queimar quando ignorou o olhar da companheira e virou-se para Carlisle.

"Meus motivos não irão ser explicados. Venho apenas adverti-los de algo que deveria ter sido dito há tempos. Algo que finalmente os lembrarão do que estão prestes a encarar, ainda que já devessem recear por este momento." Caius parou de modo abrupto, saboreando o anseio estampado em cada rosto marmóreo de seus semelhantes. Quando já estava enjoado do clima tenso, preparou-se para recomeçar seu anúncio, porém, um barulho fraco de um carro se aproximando o interrompeu.

Alice não se mexeu assim que todos já podiam também ouvir, o mesmo houve com Edward. Ambos perdiam-se em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto o restante virava-se para a porta de entrada. Passaram-se segundos até que Caius se pusesse de pé, seu semblante manchado de uma curiosidade quase mórbida.

"Marcus," Alice sussurrou, ao mesmo tempo em que Carlisle se punha de pé, postando-se entre Caius e a porta. Noutro instante, Marcus já aparecia na soleira.

Annabelle emergiu ao lado de seu marido. Seu rosto congelou quando seus olhos do mais puro topázio pararam nos avermelhados de Caius. Sua mente foi envolvida por lembranças alienígenas e ela teve de concentrar-se profundamente para arrastá-las para longe; os olhos cheios de culpa da vampira nomeada Athenodora, flashes de Volterra, lutas contra Demetri, Felix, Alec, Jane...

"Anna?" Marcus virou-se, apoiando sua mão grande sobre o ombro esguio dela.

"Estou bem," ela mentiu fracamente. Não precisava de clarividência para saber que nada bom estava para vir.

"Bom, já que todos os interessados já se encontram, é melhor que eu comece minha narrativa," Caius disse, mal sabia ele que ainda havia mais convidados para a reunião.

* * *

Desculpem pelo mini-capítulo, mas estou sem tempinho, ainda assim, eu quis trazer alguma coisa.

Para as pessoas que, como eu, tiverem um interesse mais a fundo sobre Didyme, Chelsea e CIA, eu decidi fazer um mini guia para que compreendam de alguma forma o que cito em minha fanfiction. É claro, tudo isso tem base no Guide Book da saga Twilight/Crepúsculo e citações nos livros da série (como irei resumidamente falar abaixo). No próximo capítulo trarei a descrição dos poderes de meus próprios personagens, incluindo Mime, Louve, Garnet, Emiel e Serapheim.

**DIDYME E MARCUS x ARO**

Aproximadamente uma década depois de haver sido transformado em vampiro, Aro também mudou sua irmã Didyme, com a esperança de que ela possuísse uma habilidade parecida a sua. Entretanto, ela foi abençoada com a habilidade não muito aproveitável a ele; o poder de fazer as pessoas felizes. O colega de Aro, Marcus, se apaixonou por ela e ela por ele. Porém, Marcus e Didyme eventualmente se tornaram descontentes com a organização em avanço de Aro, os Volturi. Para prevenir que eles o deixassem, Aro matou Didyme: Marcus era uma parte integral de seus planos para que o perdesse. Aro então teve Chelsea usando sua habilidade para ter certeza que Marcus continuasse leal aos Volturi.

(fonte: _Twilight Saga Wiki_, tradução livre por mim)

**CHELSEA**

Chelsea é alta, elegante e tão bonita quanto Rosalie (...). Chelsea pode ler os laços entre as pessoas, como Marcus, porém, ela também é capaz de influenciar esses laços. Ela pode fazer pessoas se virarem contra as outras e também reforçar a ligação entre duas pessoas (...).

(fonte: _Twilight Saga Wiki_, tradução livre por mim)


	13. Unheard Lullaby

Chapter XIII – Unheard Lullaby

A pasta estava entreaberta sobre sua cama sem graça. A pequena cela que chamava de quarto não era iluminada por sol ou qualquer luz, tudo dependia de sua visão de vampiro. Cogitou a idéia de abrir mais uma vez e checar o que haviam lhe escrito, mas que bem faria? Provavelmente decorara cada letrinha daquela maldita carta. Porque perderia mais seu tempo? _Tempo, huh?_ Ela pensou, recolhendo o conteúdo de cima de sua fronha suja. Ser o que era não significava casas e vários Porsche saindo de seu bolso como uma mina de ouro, ela era uma prova disso, pelo menos.

Checando sua visão pálida no espelho descascado acima do pé do alambrado do colchão, decidiu que estava próximo de algo que consideraria mais do que um lixo. Por muito tempo odiou sua condição e vida. Mas no final, ela sempre se lembrava de que era melhor estar respirando em um lugar como esse do que morta como os outros que haviam passado por esse mesmo estado e agora se encontravam a sete palmos abaixo da terra. Do pouco que sabia, tinha a vaga idéia do que a mantinha nessa parca cela; o único nome que aprendera a odiar ao mesmo tempo em que temia de uma forma que beirava o respeito: Aro. Muitas vezes escutara os guardas encapuzados murmurando esse nome, enquanto vinham até ela trazendo comida e, em raríssimas ocasiões, humanos já quase mortos.

Outra coisa que compreendia era o fato de só ainda estar viva por causa do que _possuía_. O poder que guardava em seu íntimo mais profundo; e só sabia disso porque também encontrara algo parecido em seus dois companheiros – tão próximos a sim como seus inexistentes irmãos, ainda que mais unidos. Os três viviam juntos desde os primórdios dos tempos, e se conheciam mais do que um conhece a si próprio.

"Não sei por que não queimamos essa droga de pasta. Pelo menos poderíamos ter alguma luz nesse ninho de ratos," Emiel cacarejou de sua própria cama. "E Garnet, pare de se olhar nessa droga de espelho, nada mudará o fato que você está terrível e longe de algo que consideraria bonita."

Ela franziu seu nariz para o espelho, mas não virou seus olhos verdes como esmeralda para seu companheiro. Não valia a pena discutir com Emiel; ele sempre dizia qualquer coisa que vinha a sua cabeça, não importando qual a reação dos que estavam ao seu redor. Talvez fosse por isso que Garnet gostasse tanto dele, não havia nada mais honesto para ela do que alguém sincero.

"Mas se queimássemos, eles poderiam ficar bravos e brigar conosco," Serapheim ponderou. Suas pernas mais esguias que as enormes de Emiel, estavam cruzadas a sua frente, enquanto ele brincava feliz com um par de ossos aparentemente humanos. Quando sua diversão pareceu acabar, ele olhou para sua quase irmã, sorrindo um de seus inocentes sorrisos largos. Vendo de certa forma pelo reflexo no espelho, Garnet não resistiu, virou-se para olhar o menino e não pôde evitar sorrir de volta.

Muitas vezes ela pensara que seus companheiros eram realmente irmãos, já que ambos eram loiros – daquele loiro que chega a ser quase branco como leite – e olhos claríssimos como água; mas depois, ela voltava a analisar a personalidade de ambos. Enquanto Emiel era rude e grosseiro, Serapheim era doce e carinhoso. Tão opostos que chegava a ser engraçado.

"Sim, Phee. É verdade." Garnet apertou o bolo de papel em suas mãos e abandonou-o em seu colo. Puxou de algum lugar um pente já cheio de dentes perdidos e passou pelo seu cabelo encardido; se estivesse em seus dias de glória, seria do mais profundo vermelho, como seu nome dizia. Estava muito embromado em grande parte, mas seus cachos ainda sobreviviam, mesmo sem serem lavados constantemente.

"Às vezes seu cabelo parece sangue ainda fresco," Emiel murmurou enquanto se ajeitava em seu lugar. Quando Garnet olhou-o curiosamente, ele apenas curou e deitou-se rápido na cama, ficando de costas para ela.

_Ele estava certo,_ Garnet pensou. Seu cabelo era mais vermelho que o normal; ela vira outras crianças passaram por aquelas celas, muitas mesmo, porém, nunca vira um vermelho tão profundo e intenso quanto o de seus cabelos. Nem ao menos daquela _Jane_ que costumava torturar as crianças que não aparentavam ter qualquer poder.

"Ei, _sis_, você acha que eles vão mesmo nos tirar daqui?" O menor quebrou o silêncio incômodo mais uma vez.

"Não de graça," Emiel disse, ainda de costas para Garnet. Serapheim colocou sua mãozinha de seis anos na perna de seu irmão, relutante. Muitas vezes apenas com a presença acolhedora dele, afugentava qualquer temor, e tocar fazia as coisas serem ainda mais rápidas. Mas a insegurança ainda estava ali.

Garnet não precisava dizer nada, usou de seu silêncio para confirmar o que o outro dissera. Com certeza teria um preço. Ela só esperava que não fosse muito caro.

* * *

_Notas de final de capítulo:_

Será que alguém percebeu minha falta de coerência, afinal? Porque provavelmente todos devem ficar "ahn?" em todo começo dos capítulos dessa fic, e eu nem mais posso falar quem é o principal do que disso. Tudo bem, isso é um bom sinal, já que eu sempre odeio principais. E meio que eu uso meus personagens para explicar coisas que tenho preguiça de explicar e fazer uma grande confusão. Mesmo que, ainda que não pareça, eu sabia que esses personagens iam aparecer... eventualmente.

Alguém percebeu que a Bella e o Edward voltaram de sua viagem? Esqueci de falar disso no cap anterior, mas como meio que não faria sentido apontar isso porque era pelo ponto de vista do Caius, então deixei passar. Felizes por eles apareceram finalmente depois de 12 capítulos? Então, eles voltaram.

E, estou ainda analisando, mas acho que ainda terá bons capítulos pela frente, se não uma nova "temporada". Muita coisa para acontecer, desde o Aro até o Conall (não o Junior, o pai, ou seja, papai da Mellanie e da Louve) e ainda tenho que criar muitos laços e... ai meu deus, muita coisa! Mas vamos para meu próprio Guide Book. Vou em ordem de aparecimento.

**Didyme (Mime) Agate:** tem o poder de sentir a aura das pessoas e definir quem é, uma espécie de poder predador como o de James, porém, ela precisa estar bem próxima a pessoa (já que funciona mais ou menos 1 km2, isso mesmo, quilometro). O que acaba com a tese de que os filhos herdem os poderes dos pais (pelo menos nessa fic).

**Louis Agate:** como algumas amigas minhas especularam, não, o poder do Louis não é algo como eu sugeri no capítulo em que a Mellanie "vira" lobisomem, aquilo era apenas a ligação que um lobisomem tem com aquele que irá amar para sempre (já que vocês podem perceber que tem muito sobre amor eterno nessa história, já que 99% do plot é imortal). O poder de Louis é mais complexo do que isso; ele não é um escudo, mas funciona como um "bloqueador" de poder, como se apagasse o poder daquela pessoa temporariamente ao seu bel prazer. Podemos dizer que o que Gilly fez a Annabelle possa ter interferido em alguma forma nesse poder do Louis (porque, se vocês se recordarem, Gilly imunizou a Annabelle contra os poderes dos ANTIGOS Volturi).

**Mellanie Sullivan:** algo que mexe mais com questões que humanos e vampiros não dão muito a bola, e como lobisomens são conhecidos por serem mais ligados à natureza, fauna e flora, quis dar a eles poderes que mexessem com esse assunto; para a Mel, veio um poder com relação a voz dela. Não apenas a voz, isso também inclui o corpo e a alma dela. Vamos dizer que é algo com relação à cura, como se ela pudesse curar qualquer coisa, desde um ferimento até uma dor sentimental. Não que ela conheça tudo que pode fazer, mas basicamente é isso.

**Louve:** um poder mais também espiritual, ela pode ver fantasmas (ou a impressão deixada por um ser vivente). Para os que agora acabaram de franzir o nariz, saiba que temos uma coisa boa nisso tudo: a prova de que almas existem. Por isso, ajudará muito em questões mais psicológicas da história, e auxiliará no enredo (como o Edward, Caius e Marcus, que tem muita ligação com a morte). Louve também consegue de certa forma influenciar fatos nos pensamentos das pessoas, coisas que não aconteceram podem de repente surgir em sua mente se ela desejar tal ação. Se, por exemplo, ela matar alguém, pode muito bem colocar essa memória na mente de outro, e essa pessoa acreditará piamente que foi ele mesmo que matou. Porém, diferente do poder de Garnet, que se baseia em mudar desejos, ela muda memórias, o que é bem oposto, se pensarmos bem (já que para Louve, uma memória fica incrustada na alma de uma pessoa, por isso ela acredita ter esse poder). O que causará muita suspeitas a Caius, pois ele nunca poderá saber se o que ele sabe é fruto de sua própria mente, ou da Louve.

**Garnet (Volturi):** mesmo ninguém sabendo quem são os pais de verdade do trio de super meio-vampiros dos Volturi, podemos ter uma leve desconfiança de quem é o pai da Garnet. Ela pode "ler" a mente de qualquer um, porém, sem precisar usar o tato e pode muito bem parar as vozes em sua cabeça, ao contrário do pobre Edward. Ela também pode influenciar esses pensamentos, mais ou menos como o poder da Chelsea, mas vai mais além, como uma lavagem cerebral mesmo (isso a faz uma arma bem letal, talvez ainda mais que Jane ou Alec).

**Emiel (Volturi):** seu poder assemelha-se horrivelmente ao de Louis, porém, ele precisa primeiro entender a mente da pessoa que ele irá "bloquear". Como ele está em super sintonia com a Garnet, ela pode muito bem ler a mente de tal dito cujo e passar os "dados" para Emiel, tipo o IP do seu computador sendo passado para um hacker (péssima analogia, mas dá para entender). Seu ponto bom é que às vezes o poder fica bloqueado para sempre, ainda que possa ser reversível.

**Serapheim (Volturi):** mesmo que seja o mais novo e mais ingênuo do trio, ele tem o poder mais letal de todos os vampiros conhecidos. Ele pode matar um ser humano sem tocá-lo, e pode muito bem deixar um vampiro em um estado de coma por séculos a fio, porém, há restrições a seu poder, como por exemplo, ele não pode usar seu poder duas vezes em uma mesma pessoa e ele é facilmente "bloqueável" (devido a sua natureza fraca e mais humana). Além de haver um "tempo" para se usar tal poder (desconhecido até o momento, mas o Serapheim conhece, e apenas ele). Não que ele use seu poder muitas vezes, porque causa desgaste mental e físico enormes (já que é meio-vampiro e tem um coração batendo ainda) e não é algo que se deva usar toda à hora - como Aro já sugeriu ao trio maravilha.

Bom, é isso. Se aparecer mais personagens com poderes, faço mais uma nota como essa.

**Editado:** GENTE, VOCÊS ASSISTIRAM AVATAR? Porque eu simplesmente amei aquele filme. Aliens azuis? Romance proibido com a filha do rei? Naves espaciais? Bichos que parecem dragões? Efeitos mais perfeitos que existem? Vocês entenderam que sou uma nerd de coração, então sabem que um bom _sci fi_ me prende facinho, mas Avatar foi além disso. Quase me fez chorar (mesmo com todo aquele clichê no enredo, mas quem se importa? É Cameron, _for god's sake_!).

Juro que respondo as reviews no próximo cap, essa nota já ficou do tamanho do mundo (3 pags do Word pra ser mais exata). Aguarde o próximo capítulo, que vai falar o que houve na reunião dos Cullen x Agate x Lobisomens x Metamorfos x Caius/Chelsea. Não sei se vai sair antes do natal, _but I'll try, I really promise_!

Editado 2: Como eu escrevi essa nota antes de escrever o capítulo, esqueço que também tenho que colocar coisas nessa nota. Bom, Garnet significa "vermelho profundo" (mas eu escolhi esse nome antes de saber disso, quando conferi o significado, fiquei muito feliz em saber disso, mesmo que já tivesse uma vaga noção do que _garnet_ era). Para os que não sabem inglês _at all_, o "_sis_" vem de "_sister_", que é irmã em inglês (só para deixar que eu traduzo as coisas que coloco, hehe). Fim das notas editadas.


End file.
